A forbidden love
by arshuk
Summary: f Arthur could only be saved by Morgana's blood, given WILLINGLY, how would Merlin achieve this? Would he be able to melt Morgana's frozen heart with her hidden love for her brother...for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody ! So this is my first attempt at writing a fanficion. I've always enjoyed writing and hope that you'll enjoy reading this fanfiction about #mergana. **

**I root for mergana because I think opposites attract and they were perfect for each other. They balanced each other out- Darkness and light. Good and evil. Love and hate.**

**PS- I would request you to kindly pardon the few typos, or gramatical errors or miner mistakes that you may find. Hopefully, you won't but just in case you do :)**

Merlin saw with disbelief in his eyes as Modr**e**d plunged a sword into Arthur's abdomen. He thrust it with such a force that even from far Merlin could easily see that the armor had failed to protect it's wearer. Merlin, for a moment thought that time had stopped. He hadn't realized that the bolt of lightning that had just struck Modred dead was his magic's doing. He had tears in his eyes that blinded his vision. He moved blindly from where he was standing towards his king, his friend, his brother. Within seconds he was kneeling next to his destiny. The destiny he had failed. NO, he thought. He won't let Arthur die, he CAN'T die. He shook Arthur's face who smiled at him.

"So it looks like my time has come, huh? You'll get to live more than me! I'll miss you polishing my shoes and armor in the next world, but I'll tell you what I won't miss- your cooking"

Merlin found a smile creeping on his tear soaked face despite the fact that he was withering inside, " Shut up you prat. You are not dying here. I won't let that happen."

Merlin stood up and called used his birth dragon lord power of speech to summon The Great Dragon. Arthur looked dumbfounded "Merlin…what…what are you doing? What…what…are you?"

Merlin sat down next to his friend, afraid to look him in the eye and explained in a voice barely audible to even Arthur, "I am a sorcerer and the last of dragon lords, Arthur. I use magic to protect you. It's your destiny to be a great king and rule Albion while my destiny is to protect you."

Arthur, growing paler every second opened his mouth to say something, instead an involuntary groan escaped his mouth. Merlin , however glanced at the eyes of Arthur- sadly, they were unreadable but what was the worst of all was they had lost all their warmth.

"You need to lie still. The Great dragon will take care of you."

Within minutes, Arthur was on the back of the dragon and was soaring in the sky when a ball of flames came flying at Merlin square in chest. Merlin knew he was too late. He was going to die. He didn't want to die just yet, without knowing whether Arthur made it or…But he knew he had no choice. Arthur was wrong, MERLIN's time had come before Arthur. All of a sudden he found a translucent shield around him, protecting him from the inevitable death he would've suffered if the fireball had made contact. Bewildered, he looked around for his savior. All he saw was a woman wearing a black robe turning away from him and sprinting with the speed of light into the dark forest. He at once recognized her. Even in the unexpected and disturbing turn of events he couldn't help but admire the silhouette of the woman. The perfect curves of the tight robe around her body. The curls of her hair. The way they were blowing away from her face as she was walking. The gracefulness in her trait. He mentally shook himself and tried to focus at the impossibility - Morgana Pendragon, his mortal enemy had just saved his life. Merlin knew he would require time to think about it...make a decision whether his mind was playing tricks on him or...no, there was so other possibility. Morgana would never save him.

There was no point in living in the shadows anymore, Arthur knew about his magic now. Morgana had fled. All the bloodshed happening around him was of no use. His friends were dying for no purpose now. But he wasn't sure he was emotionally ready to confront his real identity to the rest of his friends yet. He quickly disguised himself in the body of the old sorcerer who's powers everyone feared. Merlin channeled all his rage and helplessness of failing Arthur and used his magic to command the earth to swallow the enemy troops. Camelot's army looked surprised at the turn of events and found the old man's eyes glowing golden. Leon broke the trance and took a step towards the elder man but to his surprise he was too fast for his age and was gone from sight within moments.

Merlin quickly changed his avatar and ran to someplace where he would be free of prying eyes. Once he was sure he was alone- he once again called the great dragon and commanded to be taken to Arthur.

The great dragon had brought Merlin to Avalon and he immediately understood. This was the only place where he could have been saved- saved through magic. But then again, Arthur had been saved countless times by Merlin's magic. Merlin moved towards Arthur's limp form. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had failed to notice the witch standing by Arthur, the healer. And so when she spoke up Merlin got startled.

'He will need time to heal Emyrs. The blade of the sword had penetrated deep in his stomach and he even has some pieces of it stuck inside'.

Merlin didn't need the details but still kept listening to her attentively. After she was done, he asked her the only question that was circulating in his mind-

"How long?"

"A day? 10 days? 15 days? A month? A year...there's no fixed date Emyrs. I am sorry", she said in a small voice.

Merlin, couldn't help the horrific gasp that escaped him. "Is there anything at all that can help him. Heal him quick? He is the king, his kingdom needs him. His people need him. His queen needs him...I n-need him".

Merlin's vision had blurred by the moisture in his eyes.

" There is but one way to heal him completely and in minimum time..."

"What do I have to do?"

"You need the blood of a person related by blood to King Arthur for his recovery."

Merlin's hope evaporated as quick as it had formed. The only person who shared Arthur's blood was Morgana. His half sister who wanted him dead. But then the impossibility replayed in his mind and he just got confused. Nonetheless, Merlin knew he had to try. It was his destiny to keep Arthur safe and this was his only chance . And he would take it no matter what the cost…

Merlin turned to leave but stopped when he heard the witch say, "Merlin, one more thing; you will need the blood willingly."

...


	2. The blue eyed stranger

Morgana entered her hovel shaken up. What had happened? Arthur was going to die as she had planned. Maybe was already dead but she wasn't joyous as she had thought she'd be. She couldn't feel any relief or satisfaction. And why did she save that Merlin? As the fireball was moving towards Merlin to wipe off his life line Morgana had travelled into the past where Merlin was her only solid ground, someone whom she could trust, pour her heart out without being judged. Her most caring and loving friend . In that moment, she had forgotten that he was also the one who had betrayed her, crushed her , kept her in the shadows, never trusted her. She concluded that it was just a moment's weakness and she would not let it happen again. He was Emyrs- her doom according to the prophecies. Morgana wouldn't let that prophecy come true. She racked her brain how to somehow gain an upper hand with Emyrs and she realised that by saving Merlin's life she had squared anything nice that he had ever done in the past to her. Now she could hate him freely. No more shortcomings. She went back to the day when Modred had told her of Merlin's real identity. She was shocked head to toe and had found it impossible to believe - that sweet innocent, annoying, clingy of a servant was to be her doom? The greatest sorcerer? She wouldn't have tried to believe it if it weren't modred telling her that...Modred!

"Oh Modred!", wailed Morgana and burst into tears. The boy whom she had saved, loved like family who had died because of her. He had killed Arthur for her and had died in the process. The whole scene of Merlin throwing a spell towards Modred and Modred turning into ashes played before her eyes so vividly that she felt she needed to shield her eyes from the it. Merlin- he had murdered Modred! She couldn't believe she let Merlin slip away from the clutches of death despite everything he had done . What had gotten into her when she saw Merlin dying? She mentally decided then- the Merlin she cared about was dead and the Sorcerer Emyrs is who that boy is. And he will die at her hands. That was final.

...

Merlin knew where to find Morgana but he wasn't sure what to do once he found her. Then the other problem was that how would he be able to survive with Morgana trying to kill her at the very moment she lays eyes on him. Merlin was feeling frustrated. Did it really have to be Morgana? How does one ask their enemy to save them? Despite having no hope or plan Merlin kept moving towards the hovel. The witch had given him only a month to bring Arthur's sister's blood for saving him. He had to at least try. Suddenly an idea sprung into his mind and he for the first time since a long time saw a little flicker of hope that he might succeed with Morgana. He knew what a dangerous and reckless plan it was but he had no choice...

...

Morgana thought she'd need time to plan and then will act accordingly. Her brain was in no state of scheming these days but it did keep shouting for revenge. Morgana was smart and knew if she planned anything in this state of mind- it would do her no good. So she figured that keeping a low profile was what she needed right now. She made herself dinner with the rabbit she had caught and killed with literally the blink of her eye and was about to sleep when someone knocked on her door. That did not happen often. Morgana opened the old black door with curiosity in her eyes to find herself face to face with a boy about her age having deep, beautiful enchanting blue eyes. There was nothing extraordinary about his face though.

"I was going through the forest to find a deer or any animal worth something when I got lost. I would continue to try finding my path but it's too dark and I have got my leg injured rather badly when I was trying to climb down a tree. So madam, could you kindly help me tonight? I promise, I'll try to find my bearings the first thing in the morning." The boy looked nervous and this made him look cute.

"Where were you going?"

"A town near to Camelot- Repub."

"What kind of help do you need, hunter?"

"Anything to treat my leg?" He asked politely.

Morgana wasn't the one to help strangers but after talking to this boy, realised how lonely she had been. She actually enjoyed the human presence. Maybe it had something to do with his beautiful eyes.

"I have a few herbs. I will try to treat your wound with it. Come inside. It's getting cold."

"Thanks ma'am".

"Morgana."

"Sorry?"

"Morgana's my name."

"Oh. I am Henry, Milady". He picked up Morgana's tiny hand and brought it to his lips.

As soon as his lips made contact with her hand, Morgana felt what she had never felt before. A wholeness. The feeling of satisfaction was alien to her but for that tiny moment, she felt it. Felt it so strongly that she couldn't control the audible gasp that escaped from her lips.

Henry looked at her questioningly but quickly came up to a conclusion of his own, "I am sorry. My lips must be very cold. I am very sorry, please forgive me..."

She raises a hand dismissively. "No. It's perfectly alright. I do have to ask you something though- why did you call me milady?"

"Umm...a lady as beautiful as you deserves nothing to be called less than that."

Morgana blushed. She was thankful to the darkness now. She wasn't one of the pathetic girls who would be soaring in the skies because of some flattery remark by some charming, blue-eyed stranger.

She moved from the door, without giving any reaction to his flirty comment to him, to allow him in the cottage.


	3. Suspicion or hallucination

Merlin couldn't believe his plan was working. Morgana didn't suspect a thing, it seemed. He knew that she was terrified by his 'old man' avatar and wasn't much warm to his real face either so this was all very new to him...or no. This reminded him of the Morgana before she had gone to the evil side. He hated to admit it but he missed that Morgana dearly. If she hadn't been a noble and he a servant, he would've most likely dared to peruse their friendship to something more. But as that hadn't been the case, he had tried to stay away from Morgana but he had always been enchanted by her beauty like every man in Camelot. However, he only didn't admire her beauty or her manners. He admired that Morgana's heart. If only her heart wouldn't have changed. Morgana, his friend, wouldn't dare hurt anyone. She helped and cared for each and everyone. She would've died for the people she loved. She wouldn't care of the repercussions if it meant standing for the right. She was so warm, selfless and caring. She was so very beautiful. The only thing that hadn't changed at all.

"Henry, please sit on the stool and I'll give you the herbs."

Merlin obeyed without removing his eyes from her even for a second because yes, it was very hard to take his eyes off such a pretty lady but he also knew if somehow she got to know about who he really was- he was dead meat.

Morgana didn't know much about herbs but knew the one used for treatments after it was subjected to her magic. She had her back to Merlin and chanted the spell in whisper over the green leaves. Then she pivoted around and moved towards the boy staring at her in…awe? She wasn't sure what to do once she reached him. Does SHE apply it? She wanted to touch his skin but at the same time didn't…thankfully she didn't need to make the decision as Merlin quickly took the paste from her with a gracious thank you.

Morgan saw Merlin (Henry to her) lift his trousers till ankle level- a deep wound was visible. Morgana wondered that from what height Henry must've fallen to attain such a deep cut. Morgana saw that Henry was shy and wanted her to turn away so she quickly accepted his unspoken request. She pretended to move the herbs from one corner of the wooden table in the centre of the cottage to the other and after a few minutes heard a weak voice – "Umm...Morgana could you please h-help me with this..."

Morgana swiftly got to him and understood the matter within seconds. He needed to apply the remedy on the lower side of his leg and couldn't reach it while sitting on the stool plus it must've hurt him to bend. Morgana couldn't believe that she really wanted to help this boy. Usually she enjoyed other people's misery and suffering but not this man's.

Maybe it was because he didn't know her or her wickedness and actually thought her to be kind and helpful. His blue eyes looked so earnest and warm. But at the same time there seemed a hint of …suspicion? No, that can't be. If he had known who she really was, her past, her destructive capabilities; he would've run long ago. Morgana applied the past on his leg and heard him sigh as the pain reduced. Morgana felt proud of her healing abilities. "This feels so much better ." Morgana looked up to see his face and saw his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. She felt blood flowing towards her cheeks and knew she had to move. She couldn't apply it on anymore nor could she let him wither in slapping herself, she tried to focus. She took the advantage of Henry not looking at her and chanted something. Henry moaned in approval but when Morgana looked up again she found him looking utterly shocked. He had seen her eyes turn golden like the orbs of the sun. Before Henry could say anything, Morgana got up and moved towards the table and pulling a seat sat with her back towards Henry.

Merlin was shocked because he couldn't believe that Morgana- this Morgana – could be so helpful to someone. He was utterly shocked when she used her magic to heal him- a complete stranger, who no way could be any use to Morgana. Hope spluttered in Merlin's chest like fire. Morgana wasn't totally gone. She might be convinced to help save Arthur's life. Maybe deep down she still loved her brother. In his excitement, Merlin forgot that his leg wasn't completely healed and moved it resulting in pain but he didn't scream as it was bearable thanks to that spell. He cursed his clumsiness mentally. The story he had told Morgana was true, though he obviously didn't tell her the whole truth- he had indeed climbed the tree…but very high with the help of his magic so he could locate the direction he needed to head in to reach here. Then the next thing he knew he was falling. He had prevented any serious injury by casting a spell just in time but his leg wasn't very lucky and had suffered greatly.

"Thank you. My leg is much better now."

Morgana turned around, found a spot at his shoulder to stare at, and nodded. "You are welcome."

"So you have magic?"

Morgana didn't answer as Henry already knew the answer to it and kept staring at his shoulder not meeting his eyes. She feared that he would discover her identity and run away from here in which case she will have no choice but to kill him. Morgana never really wanted to kill anyone for fun; it's just that she didn't like having lose ends. She knew her success was only guaranteed as long as she did what needed to be done and looked at the bigger picture. That's what she'd been doing all along and that's probably the reason she was still alive.

"Since when?"

"Few years."

"Ah. So…you can heal people through magic?"

"You already know the answer to that." Morgana snapped. She was getting irritated with Henry's questions as he already knew the answer to them.

"Yes. But it's just fascinating. How good your healing skills are that is. I mean I have a friend who has magic…"

That caught Morgana's interest. So he wasn't a foreigner to magic. "What's the name of the friend? I might know him."

"Nah, I don't think you would. He is from a far town, his name is Stefan." Merlin quickly came up with this lie. He wanted Morgana to know that he was wasn't afraid of magic and at the same time wanted her to know that he knew about what magic was capable of.

"Stefan? Never heard of him."

"Yeah well, he is quite good at it but he isn't very good with healing and all and so I was surprised how quickly your magic healed my leg for which I thank you again."

Morgana found Henry likeable. He was very polite and very easy to talk to. "So Henry, tell me about yourself. You don't have magic and you are in a forest so that must mean that you are good with a sword, no?"

Henry couldn't help but smile. His years of practice with Arthur had made his sword fighting skills quite good. (but obviously he still lost with Arthur). "I can handle a sword, ma'am. I have a big brother who loves sword fighting and is a big time show-off. I am his punching bag but I've learnt a few tricks from him now."

Morgana could see that he loved this brother very much, it was very evident on his face. " Nice. So I suppose that you'll have no problem having a friendly spar with me then?"

Merlin knew Morgana with a sword was like a cat hunting a mouse. Fast, agile and lethal but HE had never experienced a 'friendly' spar with her and was tempted. Yet, he thought it was not right to fight a girl. A normal girl- that's what Merlin thought of her at the moment.

"I am not sure, Morgana. I mean you are a..."

"A girl? Yeah, I've heard that from my brother countless times and I've beaten him countless times too."

"Ohhh… so you are a good fighter?"

"The best!"

"Or so you think."

"You clearly don't believe me. Fight me then!"

Merlin started, "But Morgana.."

"You are chickening out? Tut. Tut"

"I am not! If you really want to be defeated then okay, don't blame me when you lose."

"Right! We will see Merlin, we will. Now, it's late and you require rest. There's a stack of hay on..."

Merlin was shocked to core when he heard Morgana say his real name. Did she know? Or the better question was HOW did she know? " I am Henry, milady, not Merlin."

Morgana stopped in her tracks like someone had slapped her when she realised what she had just said. " 'Course. I'm sorry. You just reminded me of him."

"Who was he?" Merlin was very curious to hear her answer the question.

Morgana had her hair down her side covering her face from Merlin's view when she said,"Oh just someone from my past. Nevermind. So I was saying that you'll need to sleep on the hay as there's only one bed. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not like I have a choice", Merlin thought to himself.

Merlin watched Morgana retreat to her bed which was on a higher plane than his...hay-bed. This meant that Morgana could see Merlin easily but not vise versa. The thought made Merlin uneasy. What if Morgana actually knew who he was and was just playing a game with him? She would have the perfect opportunity to kill him while he was sleeping. But Merlin had to option but to take his chances. Lying down he said, "Good night, Morgana."

"G'nyt Henry."


	4. Bittersweet memories

Morgana couldn't sleep despite trying. Talking to Henry reminded her so strongly of Merlin that she couldn't help but go into the past. She was reminded of Merlin- of the Merlin who was her best friend. She remembered how alone she used feel in the castle until she had become friends with Merlin. Merlin was patient and listened to her without the slightest indication of being bored. He was Morgana's brother, Arthur's servant but there was something very different about him. He treated Arthur not like a master but as his equal. This is what brought her close to Merlin at first; their ability to annoy Arthur. Arthur- the brother she once cared about. But Uther had ruined it. Ruined everything. She didn't hate anyone as much as Uther she thought but a name popped up.

Merlin. She hated this Merlin. Despised him. Loathed him. MERLIN had ruined everything. He had betrayed her trust. Broken her down. He had known about Morgana's magic all along but didn't bother to offer any explanation when he himself was a warlock. She recalled all the times she had crumbled before him and he was there to rebuild her with his lies. Later these lies were what destroyed her. The only one question that she would've loved to ask Merlin was why? She had loved him, protected him and always pictured him by her side and Merlin was planning to kill her all the time? Why? She still got nightmares about the day Merlin poisoned her. How foolish she was to think what a sincere friend Merlin was. She remembered that it was the first time that she couldn't help but picture a future with him. He was like no man she had ever met. He was kind, caring, selfless and had been there for Morgana through think and thin. He had become even closer than Gwen, who was her friend since childhood. Oh how wrong she was, Morgana thought. Merlin had offered her water and while she was drinking it she was silently thanking God for bringing such a caring person in her life and then suddenly she felt an agony she had never experienced before. Her throat was on fire. Her windpipe was closing. She couldn't breathe. There were flames making way from her mouth to her abdomen. Flames everywhere. And then finally her mind came to believe the impossibility. Merlin, her Merlin, she recalled thinking, had poisoned her. The burning in her throat was nothing compared to the pain she felt when her heart shattered. She was in Merlin's arms dying. She could feel Merlin's tears on her forehead and it confused her even more. She wanted to jolt him, ask him, "why?" But she couldn't speak. She moved her lips but no sound came out.

Morgana turned restlessly to the other side and saw Henry sleeping peacefully. He looked so young. So innocent and so charming though not as charming as Merlin did when she had once found him sleeping. She mentally shook herself and reminded herself again that he was the one who had destroyed her whole life, nearly killed her, frozen her heart from any feelings it was capable of harbouring. This helped. She went to sleep feeling the satisfaction she imagined she would feel when she drove a sword through Merlin's heart.

...

Merlin woke up with screams echoing in his ears. He at once recognised the voice. Morgana. He instinctively got up and moved towards her bed but momentarily stopped when he reached her bedside. Her face which usually held a smirk and challenge was full of terror. Her forehead had drops of sweat covering it and she was muttering uncontrollably. Merlin tried to listen to what she was saying. "Merlin. No! Why? No! Emrys!"

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. She looked in so much pain. Merlin shook her. "Wake up Morgana. Wake up!"

After being shook more than thrice,Morgana finally opened her eyes but it still looked like she was in her nightmare.

"It wasn't real. You were just dreaming. It wasn't real."

"No Henry, you don't get it. Emrys. He was going to kill me. I had trusted me once and oh..."

"Shh. Shhh."

"Look at me, Morgana. I'm real. Not Emrys." Merlin guiltily said it.

Morgana finally looked up at Henry in the eye and after a few moments composed herself. "Henry. Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up".

Henry put up his hand to stop her "You have nothing to apologize for. Go to sleep. No one is going to hurt you. Please sleep. "

Morgana had pulled her mask on by now and spoke in a steady tone. "Yes, thank you. Good night Henry."

Merlin retired to his sleeping area feeling lost. He didn't know what to feel . He had never seen Morgana in such a vulnerable state. She looked so small. Not the powerful sorceress. Not at all. He always knew that she was afraid of him (Emrys) but never had he thought that he haunted her dreams too. But that really wasn't bothering him a lot. She deserved it. She was the murderer of hundreds of innocents. What he couldn't get out of his head was her saying, "MERLIN? No". He had an idea of what she must've been dreaming about and it made him feel sick when he was reminded about the night. He had his reasons. Arthur would always...Arthur! Merlin suddenly had the whole scene of Arthur being stabbed by Mordred play in his head. He felt moisture forming in his eyes . He had to save him. He had to make Morgana come back to them. He had to fix Morgana, after all he blamed himself for what Morgana had become. He also knew he only had 2 months to save Arthur. He had to win Morgana's heart not as Henry but as Merlin...Merlin wanted to stay up and plan something but his eyelids were too heavy for keeping them open and hence they shut.

...

Morgana woke up when the sunrays hit her eyes. She had long given up on her appearance and didn't bother brushing her hair. She went out to the lake near her cottage and washed her face. The cool water fleshing her up. She turned around to walk back and saw Henry standing before her.

"Where you following me?" Morgana snarled.

"Wha? No. No. I just woke up and didn't find you there so I just walked outside and saw the water body an..."

"Okay, stop. I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid. "

Merlin smiled. "I understand. Living here mustn't be easy." Saying that he moved towards the water to wash his face.

Morgana couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes shined in the sunshine.

"I'll go have the breakfast ready."

Morgana came in her hovel and within minutes conjured up delicious breakfast out of thin air. After a few minutes Merlin appeared, giving her a smile. Eyes. Oh his eyes. Morgana gave herself another mental slap.

"Wow. How did you make all of this so quic...oh. You cheated. "

Morgana smirked. "How can you say that? What if I say I made it all?"

"Then I'd say you are lying."

"Hmm?"

"Yes. How could you have made these loafs of bread in this...umm...little kitchen?"

"Smart mouth. But let's not forget your mouth won't help you as much it is now with a sword. "

Merlin had totally forgotten about the spar. He had thought that Morgana would want to discuss her dream with him but apparently that wasn't the case. He, however, couldn't help but ask, "How are you feeling Morgana?"

"Oh. I'm fine, thank you." And she continued chewing her breakfast and pretended like she had no idea what Merlin was REALLY asking. The truth was that she would've loved to share her burden with someone else but she had long stopped trusting anyone. No matter how friendly they were.

"How's your leg?"

"It's quite well. I think it will take another day and then it will be as good as new."

Morgana nodded in approval.

"But don't worry Morgana, this little injury won't stop me from defeating you. "

"Hmm, sure. Whatever you say. Now that you've also finished your breakfast, grab two swords hanging behind the door and lets be off."

"Off to where?"

"Outside obviously. You can't imagine us fighting here, can you?"

"Right." Merlin grabbed the two swords . And was surprised to see how well polished they were.

Merlin came outside to find Morgana with two sticks of wood. "Wow. You really want to fight with swords? Need some more injuries? Not VERY clever, are you ?" Morgana teased.

Morgana wanted to make him feel foolish but Merlin was as sharp as the blades in his hand when it came to retorts,"Very funny. I thought after all your bragging you might have shields and armours required to practice. Maybe you don't REALLY practice and were just trying to show off?"

Morgana smirked and replied , "Lets see who practices, master of words."

With that she threw a stick towards Merlin and attacked with her own. Merlin wasn't ready but he managed to dodge the blow just in time. Morgana grinned, "Running already, Henry?"

"You wish", with that Merlin made contact with Morgana's stick and on the began. One attacked, the other dodged. They circled each other like ferocious animals. Neither of them ready to give it up. Once Morgana succeeded in making contact with Merlin's right shoulder while pretending to attack from the left. "Ha! A point!" The next moment Merlin evened it by hitting HER left shoulder. The game continued forever until Merlin finally found out her weakness. She was slow defending her legs. Merlin aimed for her head which, as he expected, she blocked. She was recovering from the blow when he struck her legs and she fell on the ground . Merlin pointed his stick to her chest and grinned. Then he bent down offered his hand and whispered, "Remind again who is the best at sword fighting, Morgana?"

The next thing Merlin knew was that he was on the ground without his stick and Morgana standing over him victorious. She had taken advantage of Merlin's speech and thrown sand on his face before knocking him on the ground with a kick. In this process Merlin had lost grip on his stick and when he tried to regain hold of it, he found it pressed under her foot. He had lost.

Morgana smirked her trademark smirk, bent down and offered her hand to Merlin mimicking him and whispered , "I think I just reminded you who is the best."


	5. Curiosity is in the air

Merlin took Morgana's hand to get face was so close that Merlin could see the dark circles that Morgana had tried to conceal through her magic. He could count her eyelashes. Her heart-shaped face had drops of sweat on it and her hair was all messy(messier than usual messy) which made her look like a beautiful but fierce and deadly Greek goddess. He was so close to her that he could see how beautiful her eyes were. Green. He was so close that he could see how perfectly shaped her nose was. Finally Merlin's eyes made way to those sinful plump lips. The urge to kiss her was so overwhelming. Just then the smirk vanished from Morgana's face as she realised their proximity. Apparently Merlin also came back to his senses at the same time and quickly took a few steps back. He smiled and to remove the awkwardness said,

"I'm impressed, Morgana but at the same time I'm curious. "

"Curious?"

"Yes." Merlin said nervously. He really was curious to know Morgana's side of story. He had never considered it important but spending time with a Morgana, who was not adamant to kill him the first chance she got, had made him want to know her side too.

"You want to ask me something?" Morgana observed.

"Well...it's just how are you so good at it? You said you learnt it from your brother but I see no brother here." He was here for Arthur so why not start with discussing him?

Morgana had closed her eyes and Merlin for a moment thought she wouldn't answer. Maybe he had asked it too quick.

"It's a very long story, Henry. I will tell you some other time . Besides, I am the one who won the duel so you have to pay the price not vise versa. "

"What do you want Morgana?"

Morgana suddenly moved towards Merlin's face and brought her lips very close to his. Merlin gulped and Morgana smirked. "What do you think Henry?"

Merlin suddenly found it hard to speak but he managed to say, "How would I know?"

"What is Morgana doing?" Merlin helplessly thought to when Merlin thought the impossible might happen, Morgana diverted her lips to his ear and whispered,

"You will know soon enough. For now let's wash ourselves."

With that she was gone leaving a dumfounded Merlin. What had just happened ? After a few minutes he managed to drag his feet after Morgana. She had reached the lake and stopped. She took off her black robe and Merlin found her wearing a white sleeve-less blouse that exposed her creamy skin, with tight trousers that covered the skin of her long slender legs. He was afraid that she might take something else off and so he turned away.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering why you would like to stay all dirty? You don't like the dirt by any chance, do you?" Morgana teased.

Merlin turned around. He almost forgot to make a retort because he's heart was beating uncontrollably fast and he was trying incredibly hard to cool his face down but the blood kept rushing back up to his cheeks warming them up. He cleared his throat before he countered, "I have manners, milady. You can take a bath here and I will go to the other side of the lake."

"You know the forest?" Morgana asked rather suspiciously. All attempts at whatever she was trying to do forgotten.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? I am a hunter." Merlin was proud for playing his part so well.

"Oh, okay. Sure, _gentleman."_

Merlin followed the lake until it turned into a u-turn and after hanging his clothes at a tree brunch dived into the water. He shivered involuntarily as the water made contact with his skin. It was cold but after a few minutes when he's body temperature adjusted with the water's temperature , he began to enjoy it. He was a good swimmer and took a few strokes. Then he dressed up and sat at a rock . He needed to think. Morgana might be open and friendly towards Henry but Merlin wasn't sure it was the same for Merlin. Actually he was sure. She hated him.

He didn't like her much either. She thought bloodshed was the way to success, even if it were the blppd of hos brother. She was too power-hungry. Merlin needed to go back and check on Arthur so he knew he had to leave but as he hadn't achieved his goal here, he'll need to come up with something to come back here without getting Morgana suspicious of him. He knew that Morgana was a clever and cunning lady.

When Merlin made his way back to the hovel, he found Morgana sitting by the fire warming her hands. She had changed into a black dress. He wondered if there was any other colour that she wore now. But it was a nice change go see her in a dress and not that foreboding robe. The dress was very simple having very little embroidery at the backside. The dress also looked very comfortable. She had her back to Merlin and so he was able to admire her perfection without getting embarrassed.

"Hey"

"Oh, you are finally back. May I ask what took you so long?", Morgana turned around to face him.

"I was just going through the trees here. You see, my family also sells wood. And I must say that I found a jackpot here! "

"Ah. I see...well, as my price of winning the spar I would like you to tell me more about yourself. "

Merlin had not expected this and couldn't help but ask," Why would you want me to know about me?"

Morgana got up from the log/seat she why sitting and moving like a cat, invaded his personal space and whispered rather seductively , "Why do you think?"

Any other guy would've fallen for Morgana in such a situation but Merlin knew her well. He had seen her flirt with numerous men and use them. He knew her reasons were different from what she was trying to make Merlin think.

Merlin subtly moved to the fire and sat down at the place which had previously been occupied by Morgana, " It's a nice fire you got going here. Just what's needed after that cool bath ."

Morgana looked at him curiously without making any comments. She was shocked how Henry had not at all been affected by her charms. It was like he knew her. Her games. Her methods.

Finally she spoke up," I want to know about you because...I have stopped trusting people and Henry I feel like I want to trust you. But how can I trust you when I know nothing about you. "

Merlin no longer cared about playing Henry's character. He needed to ask her this, though he knew the answer would not be pleasing.

"I will tell you about me if you tell me why you've stopped trusting people? Morgana, I just don't understand why a lady as beautiful and as kind as you would be staying here alone. "

Morgana smiled and said, "Today is my turn to question. I'm the winner. Besides, my life is full of darkness. My past is nothing but gloomy. The things and the people that I cherished were the ones that caused me pain. It's not something I enjoy reminiscing. Anyhow, tell me about yourself. Your family?"

Merlin took a few minutes to compose his self before he started to answer Morgana.


	6. Melting a frozen heart

"I have a brother. He is annoying, a prat and could be a bully at times but he is a great man. We didn't use to get along well for sometime but then we kind of got into a situation where we had to stay together for quite some years. It brought us closer and I found out that though he is a prat, he is a prat with a good heart. Then my mother is the kindest woman I've ever known and I'm not only saying this because she's my mother, because she is, but I've seen her take care of children and elders like her own. She has supported me and encouraged me all my life. You know, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be what I am now. "

"And what are you?" Morgana inquired.

"A good man? A person who knows how to use the powers he has been granted for good. "

At this Morgana frowned, "Powers?"

"Yes. I believe every individual has certain kinds of powers. It doesn't necessarily mean magical; it can be intellectual, spiritual, physical, or even linguistic. I believe the use of it depends on us and I'm proud that my mother has taught me to use these powers for welfare than destruction."

"But maybe destruction is the first step at welfare in some cases?" Morgana said in a small voice.

Merlin had been looking at his hands the whole time but at this he looked up straight into the jade eyes and spoke, " Destruction isn't the answer when you have other better answers. "

"Really, Henry? And if there is no choice? No other way? Then what, sit idly and watch the injustice prevail?" Morgana said heatedly and stood up still glaring at Merlin.

Merlin knew better than to lose his temper. He needed to know Morgana's version of the story before taking any action or forming a plan.

"There is ALWAYS a choice. ALWAYS another way. It might be harder and vague at first sight but there always is another way." Merlin spoke calmy.

Morgana snorted, "If only you knew what you were talking about. "

It was all he could do to not shout back and tell her that he knew exactly what he was talking about but he knew it was one of his few lucky chances that Morgana was opening up to him. He had to say something before she would shut him off. Something. Anything.

"You seem to have a pessimistic approach towards life. I wonder why?"

Mistake. He should've been subtle. He could see Morgana had worn back her mask after hearing these words escape his mouth. He mentally coursed his tactlessness and waited for her answer.

"Long story but I'll tell you something Henry - life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. It's dark ugly, and gloomy too."

Merlin tried to interrupt but she didn't show him.

"You seem to have a lovely family though I think you were about to tell about your father before I interrupted."

"He's dead." Merlin croaked.

Morgana had not expected this. After all, the impression she had gotten from this man was one that made her think that he lived in paradise with happiness all around. Maybe he wasn't close to his father, Morgana thought but immediately corrected herself thinking of the obvious sorrow in Henry's voice.

"I'm sorry."

"As am I."

There was a silence after this exchange. Merlin was lost in memories but Morgana didn't really know what to say as she knew nothing would make him feel fine. No words. Morgana still missed her foster father- whom she always thought as the real father .

"So...there must be some girl in your life then?" She thought distraction night be a good idea.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Not really. "

"Oh. And why so? I mean you look like a fine fellow. "

"Thanks, I guess. "

"So... Why not?" Morgana prompted.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, there are girls but they just want a.. Umm one night relationship or a temporary one. I don't think I want that. "

Morgana was beyond curious now. Henry was a young man. She could' ve never imagined hearing this from the lips of a male his age.

"So there's never been any girl in your life, Henry?"

"I never said that."

"Then?"

"There was one...Freya was her name " Merlin's eyes had become dark and his voice thick with emotions.

"You loved her?" Morgana spoke softly.

"Yes." Moisture had started to build up in his eyes.

"What happened? She broke your heart?" Truthfully Morgana couldn't believe some girl could break Henry's heart. He seemed really caring and considerate to her.

Merlin snorted. "I wish it was as simple as that. But no...she died."

Morgana gasped in horror. How much pain had this man suffered? It seemed almost equal to hers.

"I am so sorry to hear that. I know what it feels like to lose someone. You lose a part of yourself when you lose them. And that part is lost forever. But that's life. Always unfair. "

Merlin looked up at her now. Sapphire eyes met the emerald ones. Merlin could see the pain in Morgana's eyes. It was so deep. Like a bottomless sea.

"Yes. You are right but I do know that the ones we lost would've wanted us to be happy and make others happy. "

"Happiness. Do you think a heart that has been shattered into pieces, that has been frozen, that is void of any feelings can feel that?"

"Nothing can be remain frozen forever. Glaciers melt over time. All they need is sunlight just like all the frozen hearts."

There was a small silence after this in which Morgana also moved towards the fire. Staring at it like Merlin.

"I am going to leave now. Thank you so much for your hospitality. "

Morgana looked up and Merlin read the sadness in her eyes. This made him want to stay buy he knew that he needed to go ..._and why should he care what she feels? She was the cause of all the destruction. He just needed her help with saving Arthur._

_"_Okay. " Merlin knew that Morgana wasn't the one to depend on others. She obviously thought that she didn't need him. Oh how he knew her brain functioned.

Merlin got up and said, "I'll see you soon. I promise. I think I could benefit from your friendship."

"I wonder what benefit you are talking about. " Morgana said moving closer and running a finger down Merlin's shirt.

Merlin resisted an eye roll at this. Typical Morgana. She used to flirt endlessly with the knights at Camelot too. Old habits die hard he thought.

"Well...you are a great person to talk to. Plus, I want to know more about you. There's something about you Morgana that's different. Different from all the other girls. And I'll figure it out." At this he winked.

"I'll hold you up on that. "

...

Morgana watched Henry leave until the dot that Morgana knew was him vanished from her sight. She sighed. She was back to being alone.


	7. At the mercy of your enemy

Merlin was aware that Morgana was watching him and therefore he dared not use magic to make the path clear and thorn-free. Once he was sure he was out of sight of the witch, he stopped walking and called kilgarrah in his deep dragon lord voice. After a few minutes, Merlin heard the sound of huge wings cutting through the sky and soon the dragon was also visible. He landed with a loud 'thud' on the ground.

"Well, well, well young warlock what could you be doing here if not visiting the witch and I hope killing her?"

"I did visit her but I didn't kill her."

"She out beat you? That's not possible. You are Emrys; her doom."

Merlin flinched at this because he never wanted to be anybody's doom.

"We didn't duel...more like a friendly spar." Merlin mumbled.

"Friendly? What's wrong with you warlock? And what's wrong with the witch too? How did she not try to kill you? She's not as good as you but she has strong magic too, one that would ensure that you receive a few scratches but I see you are scratch less." The hundreds of years old dragon spoke in his deep voice.

"Maybe because she didn't know it was me?"

"What?"

"I was in a disguise."

"Hmm. And why would that be?"

"Because I require Morgana's help to save Arthur. "

" Ah. That ancient spell. That's why you called me. You want a short cut? Well warlock , I'm sorry but there is no shortcut to that. You have to play with the fire if you want to save your king. "

"Can't you tell me any obedience spell?"

"I can, but it will not work. And your disguises will not either. Everything needs to be done willingly for that spell with no deceits. "

"What?" Merlin groaned.

"You heard me Merlin. Now I will take my leave." The Great dragon said opening his wings.

"Wait! Can you please take me to Camelot? "

" I am not your personal ride;" The dragon snarled exhaling phosphorus from his nostrils.

"I know. I'm sorry but I wouldn't have asked you this unless it was necessary. I'm actually short of time and I have no horse plus I've used a lot of my magic in maintaining that disguise so I can't work out a transportation spell and..."

"Stop babbling. You are a dragon lord, I can't defy you. Hop on."

"But I'm not ordering you."

"I know."

Merlin thought it better not to mess with the dragon and take what he was offering. He got on to the scaly back of the beast and clung to it's neck with all the force he could master. After all, he was holding for his dear life.

After a few minutes, which felt like ages to Merlin, his foot landed on the solid ground. He groaned in displeasure. He had never enjoyed riding on dragon. He, however, thanked the great dragon and tried to ask for his advice. The great dragon, being the great dragon, gave a riddle to Merlin in answer. Merlin thought better to ignore it. He had too much in his mind already.

He walked to the path leading to the castle, just like he had 7 years ago. He was surprised to find the city still maintaining peace on the streets. Too much peace. Too much quiet. He quickly marched to the castle and as soon as he entered he was greeted by a very pungent smell. It smelled awful; like flesh and explosives. He was walking the main corridor which was lined with doors. He turned to his left after covering his nose with his handkerchief and entered the room. God! The awful scene that greeted him- bodies. Bodies everywhere. He checked the pulse of the body lying on the bed nearest to him; dead. No pulse. No beating heart. Dead silence.

Merlin made way to the great hall and was met by the bodies again but this time alive ones, thank God. About a dozen people were taking care of them, most of whom Merlin recognized. He made his way to Gaius who quickly enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. He could feel tears in his eyes when he heard his guardian speak in a horse voice. "I was so worried about you. You gave me a fright, my boy. Don't you ever do that again. My poor old heart won't be able to take it."

Merlin was released from the hug and he opened his mouth to answer, "Of'course Gai…"

"Merlin!"

Merlin was rocked back with a huge force and struggled to maintain his balance as he was embraced by the queen.

"Gwen…can't..bre..Breathe."

"Oh, I am sorry. I am so glad you are alright. Where is my Arthur, Merlin? I was so worried but now that he is here everything wi…"

"Gwen, please sit down." Merlin said grabbing a nearby chair for his queen.

"NO. Tell me where Arthur is."

"Modred managed to stab him and he.."

At this he received a slap on his face and he stared at his friend with an open mouth. "What the?"

"You were supposed to protect him Merlin. You were his best friend and the greatest sorcerer. You should've protected him. I trusted you. I trusted you to protect my husband and here you come alone. You left my husband to die. How could you?" With this Gwen broke down into sobs.

"Shh..Shh… he is not dead Gwen. I wouldn't let that happen."

"What? He isn't? Then when you said that…nevermind. Where is he, Merlin? Take me to him. He needs me."

"Your majesty he is…"

The queen grabbed her friend with his collar and started shaking him madly. "I said take me to him. Take me. TAKE ME."

"That's enough Guinevere. Please leave Merlin's shirt and give him sometime to explain." Gaius used his voice authoritatively who's command Gwen obeyed but that did not stop her from glaring at Arthur's manservant.

"Arthur was severely injured because of the wound that the sword gave him. Modred had attacked him from the back and I wasn't expecting that and so... I tried to help him with my magic but I already had used it a lot during to battle to protect Arthur and so couldn't perform any healing spell plus I've never been good at them anyway. Then I called upon the great dragon and asked him to take Arthur to Avalon and that's where he is.

"He will be healed Gwen. The healer said he will be fine after 2 months. " Merlin's voice cracked as he finished up editing the real story. He could not tell anybody the catch. He knew that Gwen had too good a heart to let him near Morgana, even if it meant saving Arthur.

"Take me to him, please. " She pleaded in a small voice.

Merlin sighed audibly. "I can't. Only magical beings can go there. "

"But Arthur..."

"Arthur was conceived out of magic and so he is able to cross the barrier. "

"Besides, Gwen your presence is required over here. Your people need you. Look around; the people are crumbling. They need their queen. They need her to be strong. And just thing how angry and disappointment that prat face would be if he got to know that you gave up everything just because he was gone. He married you because he thought of you as his equal. Equal in capabilities to rule the kingdom. You need to stay strong , your majesty."

"Thank you, Merlin. You indeed are a great friend. " Gwen finally smiled a little.

Merlin felt a little better. He loved Gwen like a sister and knew she had a very kind heart. And kindness was needed by the people now. She also was very strong and just. In fact, she had all the qualities of a competent leader. Then she was a great friend, even after knowing that he had magic...

"Gwen! How did you know that I have magic?" Merlin looked into the hazel eyes.

"Ahem. My boy, it was my doing."

Merlin turned around to face Gaius." But...but you were the one who always stopped me from telling anybody!"

"Yes but now things have changed and your close friends better be aware what a great sorcerer they have as a friend ." Gaius winked. "Anyway, I need to take a look at my patients now so if you'll excuse me. Your majesty. " He bowed to the queen and received a nod of approval.

Merlin, meanwhile thought that his secret was out. Gwen knew about it. He turned back to Guinevere and started talking to his shoe as he was too embarrassed to look up.

"I know you must be angry and confused and must think I..."

Gwen put a hand up and spoke rather sharply," I was all that when Gaius told me. First, I couldn't believe it. No offense but you always looked like an idiot and when I got to know who you really were; I became scared. "

"Scared?" Merlin frowned. He had spent nearly half of his life with her.

"Yes scared. You had hidden this secret right under our noses. Made us trust you more than anyone but why? If you were our friend they you wouldn't have hidden your identity..."

"I was..."

"Then Gaius told me all that you had done for Arthur and Camelot. How you had sacrificed everythig you held dear for your destiny and I couldn't be mad, angry, confused or scared at you. All I felt was sorry. Sorry for you. I couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for you to use your magic to protect my husband without being detected. I am proud to call you my friend, Emrys and will be forever in your debt for all your services. "

Merlin had moisture in his eyes listening to those touching words . _God! I need to stop being such a girl! What would the clop pole say? Clo-Arthur!_

"Thank YOU so much Gwen. You have no idea what a burden you have lifted from my shoulders. I always wanted you to know the truth. I am really glad that you know it and still accept me. Is there anything you need from me, your majesty?"

"How many times have I told you not to use that title for me. You were my friend before I became the queen, remember? And if you keep on using it , I'll keep on calling you 'Emrys'. Yeah, I saw your reaction when I used it. Apparently, you don't like to be called by your title either, Merlin."

"Okay, deal."

"And Merlin I require a favor from you. You can see all of these people here are severely injured. It will take quite some time for them to recover. I would have had no problem with that except for the fact that sadly, most of them are knights. Without them, Camelot is very vulnerable. It will become even more when the other kingdoms realize that Arthur is missing. So can you use your magic to heal them? Or at least, increase their rate of recovery. I wouldn't have asked this of you if it wasn't necessary, Merlin."

"Of'course, I know. But Gwen my magic skills are not very developed and definitely not as developed as..." Merlin quickly stopped himself from completing the sentence. Gwen had just regained her trust on him and he had a feeling that his interactions with Morgana would do little to strength it.

"But I am not useless either. I will send you little balls of clothe wrapped over some weeds that I will spell for immediate recovery or at least a quick recovery through Gaius."

"Thank you, Merlin. Will you be going to visit Arthur after this?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Please give him a message from me. Tell him to get well soon and not to worry about his kingdom. It will be as he left it or even better. Tell him to stay strong." Gwen gave Merlin's advice.

Merlin smiled at hearing this. "I will. Take care of yourself Gwen."

With this he walked towards the exit door of the great hall. From there he moved towards to forest and collected the herbs needed for the spell and made his way to his sleeping chambers. Gaius was already playing with some of his potions and looked up at him when he slammed the door shut.

"It's an old door, Merlin! How many times do I have to tell you to be gentle with it!"

"Sorry", Merlin mumbled as he made his way to his room.

"Wait. Sit down Merlin and tell me the whole matter."

"What whole matter? I told you everything when Gwen interrogated me." Merlin said looking at Gaius's shoulder. He could not risk telling even Gaius this as he knew the views that Gaius shared about Morgana were no better than the great dragon's views about her. He couldn't really blame them for it.

"That was the whole matter? Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything you want. My heart is not so weak, m'boy. I still can be helpful."

"I know. Speaking of helpful- do you know the spell used on these for healing purpose?" Merlin said showing Gaius the weed he had in his hands.

"Yes. It's "ferewru e9jrou doue aie ieap oerj aoenf kdoe a liereo hfo ekdla 8ie nie ".

"What?"

"I'll write it down for you. Read it thrice and you have it."

"Thanks." Merlin said taking the piece of paper.

He made his way to his room and did as he was told. The colour of the bunch changed from green to yellow. He supposed that he was successful and with eyes glowing golden wrapped it in small bundles of a cloth piece which used to be his shirt.

He felt extremely tired after this. He had used a lot of magic this week. He felt like he was going to faint and knew that he needed rest but also was aware that he could not take rest and so he made his decision and walked up to Gaius.

"Gaius, kindly give those healing balls to…"

"Healing balls? Is this the best you've got?" Gaius raised his eyebrows and then chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I am going to go see Arthur now and then I have something to take care of so please don't worry about me if I take a few days to return."

Gaius frowned. "Okay Merlin but remember to be careful please."

"Careful? That's my middle name." Merlin grinned.

"Sure it is. Now go. Wait, why do you look so pale?"

"Pale? No. It must be the light. Bye Gaius." Merlin quickly hurried out.

"Stay safe Mer.."

Thud.

"He will never learn to shut the door." Gaius muttered.

Merlin walked to the forest, away from the prying eyes and called the great dragon. He felt really bad as he knew the great dragon won't be easy to handle. He was, after all, using him as his personal ride.

"Again warlock?" The dragon spoke in a tired voice.

"I am sorry to do this to you but I need you to take me to Arthur."

"I told you I am not your ride!"

"Don't you want to save Arthur? Isn't it my destiny to bring magic back WITH Arthur? Aren't we the two sides of the same coin? And aren't you my kin? My brother?"

"Hmm. Wise words. Warlock. Wise words. But do I need to remind you that it is also your destiny to kill the witch?"

"You need not to. I know." Merlin said grudgingly.

"Good. Now come."

Merlin moved towards the dragon.

"And Merlin. You can use my services to save your king. I allow you."

"Thank you. I will not forget this." Merlin said climbing on the beast.

Soon he was standing next to an unconscious Arthur. How was he supposed to give him anybody's message if he was unconscious? And where was that healer? Shouldn't she be helping Arthur?

"I have performed all the enchantments I could for your king. The magical energy present here is helping but it will not be enough. I presume, you have brought the crimson liquid that I asked for?"

"Umm…not really. I just came to check up on him."

"No need for that Emrys." She hissed.

"He will not be able to recover without her blood. I advise you to stop wasting your time and ask her for her blood if you want to save Arthur."

"Yes. Only if it was that easy." Merlin muttered.

"Easy or not. That is the only way."

"Right. Just take care of him. I will be back with the blood soon."

…

It had been 2 days since Henry had gone. Morgana had returned to her normal routine of boredom. She sat down in front of the fire to think. She needed allies. She needed them badly to capture Camelot. But firstly, she needed to know about Arthur. Whether he was completely healed or still suffering or dead. If Arthur was gone then it would be very easy to take over Camelot. The knights would be broken. Gwen would be broken and Merlin…he was the only problem yet again. But she had figured out a way to overcome the problem. She smiled at the chains beneath near her feet. She had enchanted the iron with a powerful magic and had glazed it with unicorn blood. She just needed to put these on Emrys and then he wouldn't be able to cause any hindrance in her way. Her way to the crown.

She planned to leave in the evening. It would take her a few hours to reach Camelot. Nighttime to be more specific. Night was her friend. Darkness. She could camouflage in the darkness in her black gown. Enter Gaius's chambers, cast a sleeping spell on an already sleeping Gaius and slowly make way to Emrys's room. She would put a paralyzing spell on him. She knew it wouldn't work on him for a long time considering his great powers but she didn't need a lot of time. Just enough time to put the chains on him and then she would do what she wills with him. Kill the thorn of her way.

She could picture it all very well. She just had to wait for a few more hours to kill the greatest sorcerer.

…..

Merlin asked the great dragon to take him to Morgana's hovel once again. He landed at a safe distance from the cottage and started walking. He thought of changing himself into Henry when he was a little nearer to the hovel, behind the large oak tree. Suddenly he felt something sharp on his leg and he fell. Bandits. He was attacked by bandits. He had fallen in a trap.

He quickly used his magic to throw off one bulky man making his way towards him. Then another came to him with a spear but he too was knocked down. In the process of knocking him down Merlin didn't see the fourth one making his way towards him. He realized what was happening to him when he felt a sharp searing pain in his thigh. The man had inserted the sword in his thigh. Merlin cried in agony when the merciless man took it out and stabbed him again at the same place. Then he cut out his pockets, took what little money he had and left him lying on the ground. His other friends had come on their feet in the process and were enjoying the show.

"What should we do with him now?"

"Nothing. Let's just leave him here to die. We've got the money. Let's leave."

And just like that they were gone leaving him alone. Bleeding. He had no energy left to speak let alone call the great dragon or perform any spell. He was losing a lot of blood and knew if he didn't receive any treatment, he would be dead man. He did the only thing he could do at the moment. He crawled towards the hovel that ensured his death.

…

Morgana heard noises outside and made her way to the door. Then she heard a knock. A very light knock but she was sure she heard it. She made her way to the door and opened it. Nothing. No one was there. Then she felt something on her leg and looked down.

Merlin was lying down but his head was tilted upwards towards her. Blue eyes met the jade ones and he spoke in an almost inaudible voice

"Mor-gana. Pl..ease help me. I am- Hen-henry." And he became unconscious.


	8. Enemy or ally?

**WARNING: CONTAINS TORTURE SCENES.**  
>Morgana was petrified for a few moments. Then she regained her senses and dragged Merlin in. There was a lot of blood. It was clear that he'd die in a few hours. She smiled at the thought. The great sorcerer, not so great anymore. But as soon as she recalled what he had said before becoming unconscious she became confused. Henry was so nice to her but apparently he wasn't even 'Henry'. Why had Emrys done that ? He hadn't killed her or even harmed her a little. He was gentle and caring. What game was he playing and whatever that game was... WHY he playing it?<br>Playing. Hmm. It is my time to play games with Merlin, Morgana thought. She brought up the special chains she had made for him especially and with the help of her magic easily tired him up on the same spot she had done last year. Then she pressed her palm to his thigh and chanted, "Vemous healum vela".  
>She felt heat radiating from her fingertips and heard Merlin's soft groan. She turned her head up to look at his unclean face. Still not conscious. After healing him completely, she used a simple spell to wipe out the blood at her door. Then she began to collect the toys she would need to play with him.<br>It was nighttime, and he still hadn't woken up. Morgana knew that he was weak and feeding him would help with the recovery but she didn't really care about his recovery. He just needed to be able to talk and feel the agnoy she had planned for him. She was sure he wouldn't wake up till the morning and so she made her way to her bed and had a dreamless sleep after months.  
>Morgana woke up with the chirping of birds and smirked at the man hanging by the walls of her hovel. Her enemy at her mercy. She put up a chair in front of the him and sat eating an apple. She observed him. His appearance. He definitely looked bigger and stronger. Morgana could easily detect the muscles he had developed performing Arthur's demanding chores through the nearly totally ripped shirt. He no longer was the boy who had been her friend. He was a man now. He also had a little beard growing which wasn't much maintained, mogana deduced this was because of lack of time. What was he doing? What did he want that required so much effort? It surely has something to do with Arthur. He will always be Arthur's man, she thought angrily. She looked back at his face couldn't help but think that he would look good with a clean French beard. It would bring out those beautiful blue orbs. He really had become handsome except for those large ears... What am I doing? She scolded herself.<br>"Time to get to work," she chirped in a sing -song voice.  
>Splash. She threw a bucket of freezing cold water on Merlin's face which jerked him awake.<br>"Good Morning, sunshine!"  
>"Is it? I wonder why it's so dark then." He croaked.<br>"Because you are inside my hovel where you came begging for my help. Why don't you walk out of the door and go enjoy the sun? It's lovely weather. You would love it." Morgana said sweetly.  
>Then she moved like a cat swiftly towards his ears and whispered, her lips merely centimeters away from his ear," "Wait...i forgot. You can't. "<br>Merlin shivered as he felt her breath so near to skin. Mostly because of fear but a little because of some other emotion that he couldn't quite comprehend.  
>"What do you want Morgana?" Merlin said loudly. Or as loudly as he could ,after all he had no nourishment since more than 16 hours.<br>Morgana hadn't forgotten this and laughing a humourless laugh said, " All in goodtime Emrys. All in goodtime. But I think you would want to have water right now? Here you go." She brought the cup near his mouth but Merlin moved his face away, splashing more water on his already soaked shirt.  
>Morgana was enjoying this. "Oh Merlin! You think this is poisoned? Tut. Tut. Tut. Shouldn't you trust your friend?"<br>"You are no friend of mine!" Merlin snarled.  
>"No I am not but I WAS yet you didn't hesitate to kill me. But don't worry, I'm not as coward as you. Drink it, it's fine. Besides, giving you such a simple death isn't my intention anyway." Morgana hissed.<br>Merlin considered her words and decided to drink the water that she was offering.  
>Merlin began,"Morgana, I never wanted to pois..."<br>Morgana cut him off,  
>" You must be hungry too. Here eat this apple. After all, you are a servant and must be used to having leftovers. Oh, your hands. You have no problem hanging with one hand do you?"<br>With that she released one of his restrained hands and handed him the apple which he refused to take. Merlin had had a retort ready to fire but the pain of hanging with only one hand refrained him from doing so and he was using all his energy to not scream.  
>"Oh,very well. Someone is not hungry. I offered. Let's start then..."<br>"Start what?" Merlin asked though he already knew the answer to that.  
>"Tydum".<br>His other hand was chained once again and Morgana had moved to the fireplace. Merlin sighed in relief thinking maybe she was feeling cold and would continue whatever she was to do later. But he was wrong. Very wrong. He realised this as soon as Morgana pivoted back to him.  
>She had a iron bar in one hand which was red hot at the end and a fierce look was visible in her eyes. Oh. She meant business.<br>Merlin couldn't help but move back to the ice cold wall... till where his chains allowed him.  
>"What do you want, Morgana?" He repeated his question. Fear was evident in his voice.<br>"Answers. If don't give them the you know what will happen or wait...let me show you."  
>Before Merlin could say anything, she ripped his shirt open and exposed his flesh to the red-hot iron.<br>"AAAAAAAAA..."  
>Morgana kept the contact of the rod with his skin for sometime.<br>"So, it's heated enough. Good. Let's begin."  
>"Explain the Henry matter."<br>"That isn't a question." Merlin answered defiantly.  
>"Oh it isn't?" Morgana pouted.<br>"Perhaps now it is!"With that Merlin received another burn mark on his chest.  
>Merlin winced in pain.<br>"Why...why Morgana? Why have you become this? " Merlin spluttered.  
>"It had to do with someone whom I thought to be my closest friend's betrayal. "<br>"Morg..."  
>"How naive I was to trust you! How could I not see what a deceitful, fraud, poisonous snake you were? Drinking from MY milk and poisoning me!" Morgana ranted.<br>Merlin opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he felt the hard slap across his cheek. The area where she had slapped him started to burn and he felt a tingling sensation. He was sure that slap had left it's mark.  
>"Morgana, I never wanted to poison you." Merlin whispered.<br>"Oh save it! I know you chose Arthur over me. I don't know why i ever thought that I would come first in your priority list and..."  
>"You did Morgana. You did. I did not choose Arthur over you. I chose Camelot over you. It was all the people that I loved and cared for and all the innocents verses you. I had to choose. I wish there had been some other way. " Merlin said with tears glistering in his eyes.<br>"You and your lies. They just keep piling up! You left me to die over there! You chose to TRADE my life for your Camelot." Morgana spoke heatedly.  
>"If Morgause hadn't saved me then..."<br>"But she DID! She saved your life Morgana. I knew she would! Not only because she was you sister but because she needed you to achieve her GOAL. Without you, she would have had no heir to the throne. She..."  
>"Do not speak of my sister like this, servant boy! " Morgana snapped bringing the iron rod to his cheeks this screamed in pain.<br>"She saved me because she loved me. Besides, that doesn't change the fact that you put my life at stake just because the ODDS were in my favour." She spat.  
>Merlin had tears flowing freely from his eyes." I am sorry Morgana. You have no idea how much I regret that day. The day I lost you. The day I pushed you to the other side. It's all my fault. All my fault. But I'm sorry. I am. I know I should've found another way but..." Merlin hiccupped.<br>"Yes. You should have." Morgana said slowly.  
>"Back to the questions now. " Morgana extracted out the dagger Arthur had gifted her on her birthday. She noticed Merlin eyeing it.<br>"Oh yes, this is the dagger that my dear brother gifted to me. Quite handy. " Morgana smirked.  
>"Tell me about Henry. Why?" Morgana said moving dangerously close to him.<br>"I...I wanted to see you." Merlin quickly came up with the lie.  
>"Oh really? Seeing me on the battle field wasn't enough?" Morgana said grabbing his hair roughly.<br>Battlefield. He had to ask her about what had happened there.  
>"I...I wanted to ask why you saved me ."<br>"Have you lost your mind? I would save you? Really? How hard did you hit your head?" Morgana deflected the question easily. She did not want him to know that what he had said was indeed the truth. She was the powerful one here, he wasn't going to make her feel weak.  
>"No. It was you. Who else would save me?" Merlin said in a determined voice.<br>Morgana laughed a bitter laugh.  
>"Who else would SAVE you? Merlin, my favourite dreams are the ones in which I am killing you not saving you." Morgana snarled.<br>"Besides, giving you a simple, quick, painless death wouldn't be fair. It's not what your deserve after everything that you have done."  
>She started running the sharp blade of the dagger across his stomach, making the red liquid spill out everywhere it touched.<br>"AAAGH. Please stop. Please." Merlin panted.  
>"I will if you answer my questions correctly."<br>"THEN ask! " Merlin bellowed.  
>"Is Arthur dead?"<br>"Why? You suddenly care about your brother?"  
>Slap.<br>"I commanded you to answer my question!" Mogana said clenching her teeth.  
>Merlin ignored her. She could not break him...<br>The dagger made its way to his cheeks cutting it. Merlin felt the burning sensation, like his cheeks were on fire. It was burning and burning. Morgana was cutting in deep. It hurt. Oh it hurt! He had to make it stop . He had to...  
>"Yes, he is alive!" He sobbed.<br>"Ah. I am sure you saved him. But why Merlin? Arthur doesn't care about you. "  
>Merlin opened his mouth to object...<br>"Not like the way you do. You are his servant and will always remain his servant. He treats you like a foot rug and here you so loyal to him. What does it give you? Serving him? Hiding yourself from him? Hiding yourself from you? Wearing a servant's mask when you are such a powerful sorcerer.  
>You know I could give it to you. Give it all to you." She breathed.<br>"Give me what?"  
>"The respect you deserve. The place you deserve in the society. The freedom of using magic. The understanding that you can never have with Arthur and the love you want so desperately yet can't have."<br>Merlin countered back, " Yeah, I sure see it. I am really being respected right now. And stripped of my magic is what you have done to me! Understanding with you? I am sure. You have a killer mind while..."  
>"You haven't killed anyone?"Morgana interjected.<br>"I didn't say that."  
>"See Merlin, we aren't so different. You can have it all if you just come on my side."<br>It was Merlin's turn to laugh the humorless laugh.  
>"You think I desire what you have to offer? You are a fool then. I don't want you or your offers." Merlin said boldly.<br>Morgana remained quiet for a moment pondering over what he said.  
>"You might not want my offers but you certainly do WANT me". She said breathing in his ear.<br>Merlin shivered involuntary and managed to croak. "I do not."  
>"Come on Merlin. These are the last few moments of your life. Why not speak the truth for once. I saw the way you looked at me. The things you did to impress me. The flowers. I can easily recall how your face was flushed when you saw me in that red gown."<br>Merlin could feel the heat reaching his cheeks just like he had felt at the day of the feast when Morgana had worn that sinful gown of hers. Merlin couldn't deny that she looked breathtaking. An angel, so out of this world.  
>Merlin cleared his throat like it could clear his head as well.<br>"You had dressed to impress. Don't blame me. You had the same effect on everyman in the hall, not only me. You are nothing special to me. "  
>"Now really? What about the other times when you'd have a bad mood and would behave rudely to all my suitors? What was that about?"<br>"It wasn't my fault that all of them were downright idiots. You remember the redhead? He didn't even know how to wear shoes! Or tie them for that matter. His servant had gone for the interrogation that uther had conducted after the tournament and I was asked to go help the idiot. He had tied the laces of his shoes so bad that he fell as soon as he tried to get up. "  
>Morgana couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing openly.<br>It seemed that Merlin had forgotten that he was tied up, had nothing to eat and was tortured as he heard her laugh.  
>"Guess what he fell on?" Merlin asked laughing himself.<br>"Wh-what?"  
>"The table was right next to him. It had the cake on it and he fell directly into it. You should've seen his face Morgana. Hahaha that idiot."<br>They both laughed for a few seconds more both of them realized who they were taking to.  
>Morgana cleared her throat and moved back from Merlin to her chair.<br>"So Arthur is alive. What the shame. It was his dream to die while fighting." Morgana eye rolled.  
>"Let's take a break now. It's not like you can go anywhere so..."<br>She moved towards Merlin and he instinctively moved back at which morgana smiled in glee.  
>"I said we are taking a break, Merlin."<br>"Openis verum"  
>The chains opened instantly and Merlin fell on his toes. Before he could do anything he felt Morgana lean into him and something cold around his neck.<br>"Lockemetus"  
>He heard clicking. Morgana moved back and Merlin looked down. He had a metal collar around his neck.<br>"There. You are free on chains but not free to use magic. Don't you dare try to run as you know the result of that won't be in your favour " Morgana threatened.  
>She then went to the 'Kitchen' and started cooking something on the fire.<br>Merlin saw the chair in front of him and brought it closer to him. He tried to get up but failed. Again he tried but failed. He tried again and managed to get on the chair this time. He closed his eyes as it even hurt to open them. He felt sick. His stomach churned, leaving his head spinning in circles. He grasped his temples, pushing down on his forehead. Blood dripped on the floor creating a scarlet puddle. He was bleeding everywhere. From cheeks to chest. He felt weak. So very weak. He couldn't feel his arms. His legs were useless too. He needed to think but couldn't think. All he could do was feel pain. Agony that Morgana had promised. She had fulfilled her promise. He felt like he was going to faint. He was falling. Falling. Falling.  
>And he fell down from the chair on the floor.<br>This brought Morgana's attention back to him. She walked toward him and kneeled down to his face, "Tut. Tut. Tut. I can't just let you die right now. I want you to WANT to die. That stage hasn't been reached yet so I need to heal you for that." Morgana said in a frustrated tone.  
>Merlin heard everything she said and mentally cursed himself for coming to her for help. Suddenly, he felt her cool, delicate hands on his chest. Despite the fact that it turn to even open his mouth, Merlin gasped. So tender. So comforting. He sighed again. He liked the feeling her hands brought. So calming.<br>He was unconscious of the fact that Morgana was judging his reaction. She liked how he reacted to the slightest touch of her...when she wasn't torturing him. She thought of mocking him but then recalled the effect henry's lips had in her and blushed. Merlin was bad news for her. She needed to finish him off quickly. Only if he broke down so quickly too.  
>Merlin felt heat radiating from her palm and enjoyed the feel of it but it was gone too quickly. He wanted to grab her hand again and bring it back to where they were mere seconds ago but he did nothing as such instead he gazed unabashedly at her. Trying to find the girl that she used to be in those emerald eyes. He failed to locate her.<br>Morgana moved away from him after healing him. He thought of running for his life but he knew that he may be more powerful than her when it comes to magic but he also was aware of the fact that Morgana had always been the one better at physical activities. She was faster than him, agile and lethal plus she had magic. He knew that Morgana had prepared death for him but he couldn't run from her because he needed her help. What was he supposed to do?  
>"Morgana, do you really hate Arthur? I mean, he has done nothing wrong to you. As far as I know he has always loved you."<br>"He is Uther's son and that is enough to hate him."  
>"Which also makes him your brother." Merlin countered.<br>"Yes. But has he done anything different than Uther? He still has banned magic."  
>"The execution rate has lowered."<br>Morgana snorted. "Lowered but not stopped and it never will as long as Uther's son is on the throne. He is just like his father."  
>"He isn't and you know it. You have spent his childhood with that boy. You know that he has a good heart. You have no idea how much he missed you when you had gone the first time, when he thought you were kidnapped."<br>"I used to care about him too.I did." Morgana said softy and seemed more astonished to hear herself say that. But she quickly recovered.  
>"If you think that Arthur is so different than Uther then why didn't you tell him about your magic, Emrys?"<br>Emrys, that stupid Druid name again! Merlin thought.  
>"I...Arthur needed time and he was slowly and gradually starting to accept magic as not a force of evil but just a force." Merlin smiled recalling the progress he had been making with Arthur.<br>"Wouldn't it have been easier if you had just told him what you are and what you had done for him in the past?" Morgana asked irritated.  
>Merlin remained silent at this, thinking for an answer but Morgana wasn't the one to give time.<br>"See what I meant? He will never understand you. Never understand you like I do."  
>She moved closer to him and caressed his face.<br>"You can admit that you were wrong in the past. I will forgive you. We can work together as partners. We can bring Arthur and Camelot down. We can bring magic back in. We can make justice prevail. We can bring justice to our kind."  
>Merlin was taken aback with the gesture of tenderness, by how close her face was to his and by how her eyes were shinning with hope and...love?<br>"What about Arthur, Gwen, Giaus..."  
>At this Morgana stepped back and said in a voice void of emotions. "They will have to pay for what they did. It's only fair to those numerous people they watched getting slaughtered just because they had magic."<br>"Morgana, Arthur is a good king. He will bring magic back to the land of Camelot, I .."  
>"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Is it all that you see? I am the eldest Pendragon, the throne is mine! The crown that his wife wears his mine. Camelot's mine!" Morgana spoke hotly.<br>"NO! Arthur is Uther's son! He is the heir of the throne. He is a just and kind ruler. Unlike you, he has a merciful heart! The people love him something they will never do for you, Morgana!" Merlin replied in equal passion.  
>Instead of getting angry, Morgana smiled and brought a bowl of whatever she had made and started eating.<br>" We will see what kind of ruler I become, won't we? And I don't need people's love Merlin. I need their submission."  
>Merlin watched her taking spoonful of the stew she had made to her mouth.<br>"Hungry, Merlin?" Morgana mocked.  
>Merlin remained silent and turned his head around. He wasn't going to beg her for food and lucky he didn't have to. After Morgana finished, she brought a bowl of the stew for him too and place it on the floor. It was cold as stone but it was food. Merlin didn't object and quickly got it all in his stomach.<br>Morgana pretended to be busy reading a spell book but she was in reality watching him. She had tortured him endlessly and mercilessly for so many hours but he still hadn't given her answer to the only question she really wanted the answer for. Henry. Sure, knowing Arthur was alive was of vital importance but she needed to know the background about henry. She tried to recall the most remarkable feature of Henry's face - his deep blue eyes. Merlin's eyes. Sigh. This is infuriating, Morgana thought. Then she wondered at what SHE had said. Working with Merlin like partners. He would be the best ally she could have. She might hate him but she couldn't change the fact that he was a great sorcerer- killing him would be such a waste. She needed him on her side. But he was Arthur's man. What to do? She thought. She didn't find any answer at to it at that time but she was determined to find one. Merlin needs to become my man. By hook or by crook.  
>Merlin had finished eating and had fallen asleep.<br>"Not your room Merlin. Get up! I'm not done with you yet! Merlin woke up with Morgana standing in front of him with a dagger(still red with Merlin's blood) in hand.  
>A**N: THERE! MERLIN AND MORGANA FACE-TO- FACE! DID YOU ENJOY IT?**  
><strong>MY BEST FRIEND WAS VERY AGAINST THIS CHAPTER SO WAS ANOTHER CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE; SHE DIDN'T WANT HER MERLIN TO BE TORTURED BUT WELL, I THINK THAT MERLIN AND MORGANA CAN'T LOVE EACH OTHER UNTIL THEY SHOW HOW MUCH THEY HATE EACH OTHER. I KNOW - WEIRD ME.<strong>  
><strong>DO GIVE YOUR FEEDBACK PEOPLE! POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE - DOESN'T MATTER. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME TOO. THANKS! 3<strong>


	9. Deal with the devil

_ Guest: __Thank you! Hmm; Arthur's crimes? You are right, I should show his flaws too. Thanks for the suggestion._

_ EmrysMerlin: Thanks a bunch pal! And request granted; you have AN for all the chapters that I post now._

_ TimeLordess: No pressure at all when you are being threatened by Moriarty's fan. None. *squeals* DON'T skin me please. I'll try to do my best for you._

_ mersan123: Read the AN for this chapter in the end and thanks. _

_Previously: Morgana pretended to be busy reading a spell book but she was in reality watching him. She had tortured him endlessly and mercilessly for so many hours but he still hadn't given her answer to the only question she really wanted the answer for. Henry. Sure, knowing Arthur was alive was of vital importance but she needed to know the background about henry. She tried to recall the most remarkable feature of Henry's face - his deep blue eyes. Merlin's eyes. Sigh. This is infuriating, Morgana thought. Then she wondered at what SHE had said. Working with Merlin like partners. He would be the best ally she could have. She might hate him but she couldn't change the fact that he was a great sorcerer- killing him would be such a waste. She needed him on her side. But he was Arthur's man. What to do? She thought. She didn't find any answer at to it at that time but she was determined to find one. Merlin needs to become my man. By hook or by crook._

Merlin had finished eating and had fallen asleep.

"Not your room Merlin. Get up! I'm not done with you yet! Merlin woke up with Morgana standing in front of him with a dagger(still red with Merlin's blood) in hand.

Merlin had barely opened his eyes before he felt the pain of falling on the cold hard floor. He tried to look up but Morgana had attacked his left shoulder with her boot making it impossible for Merlin to turn. He wished that she were wearing those fragile sandals she used to wear at the palace as they would've surely hurt less or better yet broken up in this process. Merlin tried to fight her but she had paralysed him. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. He felt his skin tearing as the heel on her boot made it's way down his skin.

"Wingadeum Laviosa"

Merlin, still paralyzed was in the air now. Hanging. His eyes were wide staring at her. Fearing what she had planned for him now.

"It's so peaceful when you are quiet Emrys. You look good like this. Powerless. It suits you." Morgana smiled and then her face darkened and she hissed:

"You don't even deserve all the power you have! You didn't do anything in your POWER to help your kind. You pathetic, useless coward!"

With that came the first whip tearing Merlin's flesh open once again.

Morgana smirked and said," I need to hear you scream and beg for my mercy. It's music to my ears. "

"Unliopos" She whispered so he could use his voice. To scream.

Down came another whip making another line of blood and with it Merlin's scream.

"What do you really want Morgana? I told you why I disguised as Henry!"

"Oh yes you did. You lied!" And after this there was no more talk just pain filled screams of the powerless warlock.

...

Morgana had started flogging him at midday and now it was sundown. She had not once healed him though she did give him a break from the whips when she would use the hot iron bar and whenever Merlin tried to open his mouth to say something other than asking her for mercy, he would receive a slap. The same cycle had been going on until now, when Merlin finally fainted.

Morgana moved back from the hanging form. Her hands were coloured in Merlin's blood. She was so busy in trying to break him that she didn't really notice his bad shape. Now that he was no longer conscious she really did look at him. Blood. Blood everywhere. The colour of his skin was hidden beneath the red colour. He looked like he was made out of blood. The once handsome face was now cut from numerous places. The path that his tears took sliding down from his eyes was also visible. Morgana was careful for the whip not to make contact with his eyes. That was the only area that remained harmless. She needed him to be able use his sense of sight for the next torture she had planned for him.

Morgana knew that she would need to heal him soon if she wanted to keep him alive but she didn't as she needed time to think before being x-rayed by those baby blue eyes. She sat down, facing away from him because deep down, very down it hurt her to see him in such a terrible state.

W_hy am I torturing him? Because he isn't telling me about Henry? Or because I want to stop hating him? No. That's not true! Why would I want to not to hate him?_

She crossed her legs and kept on pondering.

_It is true that as I torture him...the hatred I feel for him decreases. Is this why I am doing it? Because I don't want to hate him? No. I just want to be even with him. For his betrayal. For hurting me. For not choosing me. He needs to feel the pain I did; though in a different form. I am NOT torturing him because I want him back. Obviously not. The Merlin who was my friend died when Emrys appeared. Yes._

Morgana got up and went to the table. She extracted a bucket from under it. Filled it with water and without saying any spell, by mere change of colour of her eyes turned the water into freezing cold. She wasn't as good as Emrys at performing spells without saying them but there were a few that could perform without using her voice.

Splash

Merlin was jolted awake with the cold water. Usual except for the fact that when water touched the places he was bleeding , he felt like someone had put petrol on fire. What made it worse was that he was bleeding everywhere. Fire everywhere! He was burning. His lips were deeply cut and it hurt to speak but he thought of trying for the last time.

"No more. No more Morgana. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I've done. If you want to kill me. Please do so but do-don't torture me more. Please. " He broke down in hiccups.

Morgana smiled in glee. He was broken down. Finally.

"I don't want to hurt you...Merlin. Okay, I do but maybe I can give you a break. Heal you. You just need to answer me. Te.."

Merlin finished up her sentence. "Henry? I needed your help to save Arthur."

"My help? Why?" Her voice full of curiosity.

Merlin was so weak that he couldn't even manage to open his eyes. It took all in him to speak.

"Because you are the only one related to him by blood."

Morgana snorted. " Ah. That explains it. Arthur is dying and you'd do anything to save him even if it meant you dying in the process. Your loyalty to Arthur is pathetic..."

"Remarkable was the word you were actually wanting to say." Merlin couldn't help but say in his weak voice. Stupid! Stupid Merlin! Why couldn't I keep my voice shut..

Slap

"You don't tell me what to do or what to say, Emrys! Morgana hissed.

She got no reply. Merlin had fainted again.

"Uff!" Morgana cursed in frustration. She knew it was time to heal him otherwise he'd die. She got closer to Merlin and put her hands on his bloody chest and closed her eyes.

"Vemous healum vela"

...

Merlin felt heat on his chest. Not like the heat of the iron poker rather like the warmth of sunlight after a rainy day. Like the heat in which flowers blossomed. Like the heat when Morgana healed him. He inwardly groaned. How long is she going to continue this. He still was very weak and couldn't move his stiff muscles.

After a while, he felt her remove her hands from his chest and felt a little breeze of wind as she moved behind him to heal his back. Then she again moved to the front of his torso and...cupped his face. Merlin instinctively opened his eyes. Her lips and his lips were on the same level. What is happening? His question was answered when he felt the heat. Morgana had her eyes closed and Merlin took this chance to observe her. She was beautiful. So very beautiful. Then her fingers made their way to his lips and touched them lightly, very lightly. Heat started to generate over there too . Merlin couldn't control his emotions at that soft touch.

"Ahhh...Morgana." Merlin moaned.

This seemed to do the trick and Morgana moved back instantly, though she had a smirk adorning her face.

"What was that Merlin? Were you enjoying the feel of my fingers on your lips?"

"You wish! I was disgusted by it!" Merlin was healed now and was as always ready for retorts...even if meant to hide the truth.

Morgana moved her light arm and caressed his face with her palm. "Really? It didn't sound like it. You can't just hold back your reaction to me, Emrys. Admit it . I'm your weakness. " Morgana purred.

"Yes. I can't hold back my gagging reflex from taking action when you touch me!"

Morgana smiled at him knowing the truth and giving him a look said, "Who are you trying to fool?"

Merlin snorted in answer.

"So Emrys, you told me quite something when you were crying for help. Do you remember or do I need to remind you?" Morgana jeered.

Merlin closed his eyes like he was in pain-which he indeed was in as he'd been hanging from the chains from hours but his arms were mostly numb now and it didn't hurt it now...a lot.

"I remember..." Merlin winced.

"Good. So what help did you, oh great Emrys, want from me?"

"Something from you to save your brother."

"Don't give me riddles Emrys! If you needed something from me then you had enough power to take it. Why play the Henry card?"

The sapphire eyes softened and Merlin uttered, "Because I did not want to fight you. After I watched you save me- don't lie, I saw you- I thought there was some hope."

Morgana opened her mouth to object but was cut short by Merlin who raised his head to meet Morgana's piercing stare:

"Maybe I was wrong. There is no hope for us. It's clear that we can never become what we were before but I fail to believe that there's no hope for your and Arthur's relationship."

"Oh. And how can you say that?" Morgana mocked him.

"Because the way you talked about him when you were being open with me...as Henry. I've figured something out, Morgana?"

"Why do you think I would care to know?"

Merlin ignored her and continued. "This war. This revenge. This madness. You are not doing it against Arthur ,you..."

"Of'course I'm not! I'm doing this to bring magic back fo Camelot and to protect my people. To give them justice!"

"You are lying." Merlin said slowly and received a slap yet again.

"I have no reason to lie to you, servant boy!" Morgana snapped.

For some reason this brought smile on the warlock's face. Morgana raised her eyebrows and Merlin started laughing.

"What?" Morgana shouted.

"It's just that one moment you call me Emrys and the other moment 'servant'. You seem to be in a conflict, milady. "

"I now know exactly who you are, Emrys. You are a man with many faces. Who is scared of himself. Who is scared of his powers. Who is nothing but a puppy of Arthur. Who doesn't know the meaning of love or friendship yet pretends yo have mastered in it. You are nothing but a broken man, Merlin. Nothing at all. "

Merlin launched himself at Morgana with all the force he could master at Morgana but was pulled back by the chains.

"You know nothing about me, Morgana!"

"Oh really? Aren't you the boy who everyone thinks as the innocent one. No one knows the number of skeletons in your cupboard, do they? No one knows the horrible things you have done! "

"Shut up, Morgana! You are not the one to talk. You are evil w..."

"I'm evil from 'your' definition. And I don't count on your definition."

"You are evil following any definition of evil, Morgana!"

"Then I am evil with a purpose." Morgana hissed.

"More like selfishly evil."

"Is that what you think?" Morgana pouted.

"Obviously." Merlin grinned thinking he had won the round.

"Then let me prove you wrong. I am willing to help Arthur."

"You what?" Merlin could not believe his ears.

Morgana didn't answer him rather unchained him after putting up the collar she used to block out his magic. Merlin eyed her suspiciously when she gestured him to sit on the seat next to hers.

"Oh come on Emrys! Just sit." Morgana said pushing him in the seat.

"I am ready to give you whatever you want. Tell me what do you need to save him?"

"How do I know you are not playing me?"

"Because I already played with you up there and if I wanted to- I could've used my most effective torture too." Morgana smiled sweetly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Making you see all the people you have killed. It would've made you want death but I will help you. I will help you save Arthur. "

Merlin remained silent pondering over her words. Should he tell her? What's the point of not telling her?

"Come on, Emrys. I'm doing this to prove you wrong. You know there's nothing I love more than proving you wrong." Morgana smirked.

"Your blood." Merlin said in a rush.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I said that I need your blood to heal him. "

Morgana had unconsciously leaned in towards him while negotiating with him and at hearing the answer to her most wanted question, she retreated back to her chair. She was frowning.

"That's not all, is that? Otherwise you would've taken my blood long ago. Forcefully."

Merlin looked at the beauty in front of him. Merlin had forgotten how smart she was. He knew he had no choice but to tell her.

"Arthur needs your blood...willingly." Merlin said in a voice barely audible.

Morgana got up quickly on her feet and started pacing around. Thinking.

"Morgana...you promised. " Merlin said weakly.

Morgana remained silent standing at the little window of her hovel now.

"Yes, I did. And I plan to keep it. Though I need something from you in return Emrys. "

"What?" Merlin croaked. What could she want from me? Some powerful crystal? Some spell? The sword forged from dragon's breath...forgiveness? Acceptance.

Morgana gave him quite sometime to think over the possibilities, enjoying the impatience visible on his face.

"I need you to marry me, Emrys."

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have an exam tomorrow and I wrote this in the 30 mins break that I took. Hopefully you all will like it and will give your feedbacks? Thanks.

**FOR READERS: Kindly check out this story on wattpad-dot-com. In the search bar type 'mergana' and you'll find it instantly. I upload on that site first and if you want to read it without waiting this long. That is the place. Thanks guys**!j T


	10. The collision of destinies

_lossofmerlin: Firstly, thank you for your detailed reviews. As for convincing you of Their love; well, I'll try. That's what I do, try. :) I hope I'll be able to convince you and all my precious readers. As for Morgana making amends- she not the only one who needs to make amends. Merlin wasn't innocent either. And lastly, you asked about how Gwen knew about Merlin's magic- I think you missed the part where Gwen in her outburst says that Merlin was the greatest sorcerer and yet he failed to protect her hubby. Anyhow, hope to read your feedback on this chapter too. Thanks! _

_ MsPercival: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it._

_ Mary: Grateful for your support and haha, sorry for the wait._

_TimeLordess: If I jump off THAT building, ill probably survive. People don't die on that building or from that building. It's just not a suicide place ;) And thanks, the exam was good. Oh and grateful for the review._

_hauntedDreams: Cool name! And updated- enjoy! Oh as for the cliff hanger...come on, don't be a spoilsport. It was fun! (at least for me :P)_

**PREVIOUSLY:"Arthur needs your blood...willingly." Merlin said in a voice barely audible.**

**Morgana got up quickly on her feet and started pacing around. Thinking.**

**"Morgana...you promised. " Merlin said weakly.**

**Morgana remained silent standing at the little window of her hovel now.**

**"Yes, I did. And I plan to keep it. Though I need something from you in return Emrys. "**

**"What?" Merlin croaked. What could she want from me? Some powerful crystal? Some spell? The sword forged from dragon's breath...forgiveness? Acceptance.**

**Morgana gave him quite sometime to think over the possibilities, enjoying the impatience visible on his face.**

**"I need you to marry me, Emrys."**

Merlin stared at her like she was an alien before bursting into a laugh.

He said between gasps, " You almost got...me..hahaha...there! Did you..really..."

"I am serious, Emrys." Morgana said in an amused tone; watching his reaction.

That shut Merlin up and his eyes widened. His throat went dry. He managed to say, " What? Are you mad? People marry out of love not hate." Merlin squealed the last part.

"Not the royal blood. And even if banished - I AM royal blood."

"Arthur married for love." Merlin argued.

"Arthur was a fool! "

"Was not".

"Was"

"Was not."

Morgana smirked. "You are forgetting the real matter here, love." Morgana said in a patronising tone.

"Marry you? Well, the answer in obviously no and don't call me ' love' again."

"Why,you prefer sweetheart?" Morgana was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Merlin thought better to ignore her teasing and curtly said,"You were insane to think that I'd even think of accepting your proposal. Out of sheer curiosity; where did you even get the absurd idea?"

"I need an ally, Emrys. Who better than you? And why do I want to marry you? You see, you can't wriggle away from me if we marry."

"Oh really? You are forgetting Morgana - the king can renounce the marriage anytime and the king happens to be my best friend." Merlin smiled. He had won the round.

"That's where you are wrong, my dear Emrys. " Morgana mocked sitting on the arm of merlin's chair and putting an arm on the rim of the seat, around Merlin's shoulders.

After a pause, looking directly into Merlin's eyes by tilting her head to her left she spoke. "We will marry following the rituals of the old religion. I, after all, am the last high priestess of old religion. Plus you know what the marriage would mean then." Morgana smirked.

"No! You can't be serious. I'm not taking a blood vow to protect you!"

"That and never leaving me, being there for me in sickness and health. And..."

"Shut up! I know what the vows are!" Merlin was fuming.

Suddenly he realised something that made his lips twitch," The vows go both way, Morgana. You would also have to pledge them. There would be no way to annul the marriage. Ever. And you will not be able to kill me then, with all those binding vows. Don't you hate me? "

"Of'course I do! I've never hated anyone more than you. But as I mentioned, I am a royal blood and like most 'sensible' royals, I will marry for power. "

"I am never going to be your puppet. You know that!" Merlin got up from his chair and turned around to face felt a sharp breeze cut across his torso as he got felt like groaning; of'couse, his shirt was missing, all thanks to those whips.

"That is my problem not yours. Besides, I will make sure your life becomes miserable; you lose everyone that you love. In fact, I will make sure they all hate you. That you be alone in the end. Alone. I will make you pay for Mordred, Morgause and all the other innocent lives you took!"

"Innocent? Please don't categorize that hypocrite and your wicked sister as innocent! And the people who love me, KNOW me and you can do nothing to change that. "

Morgana just glared at him in answer. They both were panting now after their outbursts.

"I will only give my blood to save Arthur if you marry me." Morgana said slowly, emphasizing on every word.

"Never!"

"Then Arthur and you, both will die. Tell you what, I am going out and you can rest and think over it."

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked suspiciously. At the same time, the wheels of his mind started turning. He could escape if she leaves!

"Where I am going is none of your business, Emrys. And you seem uncomfortable without a shirt though I wouldn't agree with you but."

"Reparum"

His shirt repaired itself and Merlin couldn't help but give her a thankful smile.

"Elengato verus".

Merlin looked at her in confusion and then looked where her eyes were looking. Her single bed had become double sized. What in the world?

"You can rest there. I need you to be completely healed before our marriage and after all, soon it's going to be 'our' bed." With that she kissed him on the cheek, and with a cruel laughter, left the hovel.

...

Merlin touched the spot on his cheek where she had just kissed him. He couldn't believe what had happened in the past few hours. Morgana Pendragon had asked him to marry her. He remained static for a few moments until he realised the opportunity Morgana had given him. She had left him alone. He could escape! He quickly ran for the wooden door and forced it open. He then moved his right foot in the front. Out of the hut.

"Ow!" Merlin complained.

He tried to move his hands in front but felt a wall instead of the air. Morgana had created some kind of transparent wall disabling him to take even a step from there.

But Merlin was not powerless. He called the great dragon and within minutes, the beast landed on the ground in front of him.

Merlin didn't need to say anything. The dragon read it all from his shirt-less,whipped state.

"So you have become the witch's prisoner?"

"How do you know?"

"How many times have you called me when you yourself are inside and not in the open, young warlock? And how many times have you talked to be semi-naked and how..."

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to ask you that is there any other way? I can't get her blood willingly from her."

"I am sorry young warlock, but as I told you before there isn't. Now, would you like me to help you leave the witch's hovel?"

"No point. I will have to come back to her again. "

"But I see no good coming if you remain her prisoner, Merlin."

"She has asked me something in exchange for saving Arthur."

"Hmm. You need to protect your destiny, young warlock. I advise you to give her whatever she..."

"She's asked me to marry her."

"What? That cunning witch!" The dragon said angrily.

"And am I right to assume that she will have you as her mate by following the old religion customs?"

"Yes."

"But this is against destiny! Your destiny is to kill her not PROTECT her!" The dragon growled.

"And my destiny is also to protect Arthur and be with him."

"Hmm..." The dragon thought.

"What?"

"Young warlock, this is the rare event of two destinies colliding with one other."

"Informative." Merlin said sarcastically .

"Always impatient, young warlock."

"Maybe because Morgana can come back any second? So please, tell me what should I do?"

"Choose. Choose between the destinies. Whichever you will choose,it will alter the destiny of the other."

"Can it completely change it?"

"That I cannot say, young warlock. This is all that I can tell you."

"Thank you. I just need one more favour. Can you open up this collar? It somehow blocks my magic."

"Only the witch can. She must have grazed the metal with unicorn blood. The one who grazes it is the one who has the power to unlock it."

"Perfect. So all my problems have solutions with her." Merlin mumbled sarcastically.

"As she is the one who caused it so yes," The dragon answered this rhetorical question.

"Young Warlock, what do you plan to do with Aithusa? It is clear that her loyalty lies with that witch!"

"I know. I commanded her to stay away from Morgana and you know she can't disobey me. I am sorry though, I know you dragons don't like to be commanded."

"Yes, we don't but I understand your reasons young warlock. You are a wise dragon-lord."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, young warlock. Take care of yourself and choose wisely between the destinies. Arthur may be the key to success but the witch surely is the key to destruction."

...

Merlin came back in the hovel confused more than ever. What was he supposed to do? Let Arthur die? Kill Morgana? Marry Morgana?

What if I leave all this behind and start fresh? As soon as he thought this, he automatically corrected himself. It was impossible to start fresh. Destiny will keep on following him. He had tried to run away from it once and he remembered how well it ended. His Freya died.

In the end he decided that he really didn't have a choice. He couldn't let Arthur die. If Arthur was in his shoes, he was sure that he would do anything in his power to save him. And Merlin had the power the save him.

Merlin saw a mirror standing on the left side of the door's handle. He brought himself in front of the mirror and looked at his form. Despite Morgana's healing, he still had cuts and bruises on his body. He touched a purple spot on his stomach and winced in pain.

Merlin was very tired and couldn't recall the last time he had a proper night's sleep. He looked at the bed and then shook his head clearing up any idea that had popped in his mind. He sat on the chair and tried to sleep.

Half an hour passed but he still failed to get even a tiny bit of sleep. His legs were complaining and so was his back. He thought of sleeping on the floor but immediately drove the thought away because of the cold. In the end, he moved to the bed and collapsed on it.

Mmm. Strawberries, Merlin mused. Wait! Strawberries? The bed smelled of delicious strawberries. This was Merlin's last thought before he drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

…..

Morgana was out in the cold but it felt nice. Fresh air was what she needed. She had made the biggest decision of her life just to gain power. She sat at the edge of the river, on a rock and observed the reflection of moon in the water. It was so peaceful, so tranquil. She recalled her time with her father (Glorious). How he would tell her bedtime stories that involved love, pureness and happiness. She had always wanted to marry for love. To find a person that completed her, understood her and then marry him. And yet here she was marrying her enemy just to protect and strengthen herself. She recalled the time when she had come to Camelot. She missed her father so much. She wouldn't sleep until she was exhausted from crying. But her days were better because Arthur was there to help her. He would play with her, banter her, make silly bets against her (and lose, she smiled at the memory) and distract her sadness away. Nights were what scared her. She would be alone with her nightmares. That was the time when she hoped to find someone who would make her complete. She would dream about that face-less person. And now here she was, facing what life really was. Her father was wrong- there was never a happy ending. She signed and got up from where she was sitting and moved in the forest. She wasn't scared of getting lost; this was her home now. She knew it all well. She also knew about a few druids staying in the forest…

She didn't need to walk far to spot them. They even had a fire going as if to guide her to them. There were three people sitting around the fire. As soon as they saw a figure approach them, the three of them stood up and waited for the stranger.

"Show yourself!"

Morgana took off her hood to show her face and spoke in the most innocent voice she could manage to voice. "My name is Morgana and I am a magic user. I have come to find the druids. Could you please help me? Do you know where they are?"

And so after a little (mostly false) information about her they gave her directions to the druid settling. Morgana thanked them and when they offered that she could travel with them, she politely refused and turned back to leave. The leader tried to talk to her and ask her where she was staying or what she planned to do at this hour when Morgana cast a sleeping spell on all three of them simultaneously then she erased their memory of this little conversation and made her way back to her hovel.

She entered the hovel to find it empty. For a moment she thought that Merlin had managed to escape somehow until her eyes fell to her bed. She saw Merlin's leg hanging from one side and concluded that he had moved to the utmost corner of the bed. She smirked at the thought and admired Merlin's innocence. She knew men would kill to be in his position right now and yet here he was trying to…deny and erase his attraction for her. She moved to her side and sat quietly; staring at him. He had in mouth pressed against the pillow and was drooling. He looked cute. His face looked so worry free and he looked peaceful. He was breathing softly making the world seem to stand. In his sleep it looked like he was blocking out all the horror and pain that he faced every day.

She sighed. Only if she could do the same. When she closed her eyes, she saw pain. She felt it every night. The nightmares were repetitive: Mordred dying. Her sister dying. Her father dying. Merlin poisoning her. Sarrum torturing her. Her little dragon's screams of agony. It had been a long time since she had first came to Camelot but even after all the time, she was scared of sleeping. Morgana was still musing when she heard Merlin mumble in his sleepy voice,

"No you are wrong. She can be saved. She does not have to die. NO! NO! Noooo!"

Merlin was shouting in his sleep. So he also has nightmares…Nightmares about her, Morgana was sure. She was the only girl that he knew that needed to be saved according to him, Morgana smiled. But what about that Freya girl? He loved her, didn't he? And he couldn't save her… This thought turned her smile into a frown. Morgana stared at his face which was now had lines, his brow was knitted together and he was sweating. She wanted not to wake him up, wanted him to suffer from whatever he was suffering but for some unknown reason started to shake him. He did not respond.

"Emrys! Wake up!" No effect at all.

"Merlin! Wake up!" He woke up with a start, his eyes wide with fear.

"Morgana. My god, Morgana. You are here. You are here."

Morgana eye rolled. "I know I am."

Merlin still looked at her slightly dazed. He had a frightened look in his eyes. They both remained quiet for a while before Morgana broke the silence.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Dragon."

"You are scared of dragons?" Morgana asked in an amused tone.

Merlin ignored her question and said , "I was talking to a dragon."

"How were you talking to a dragon?" Morgana frowned.

"Using my lips", Merlin answered.

"I mean, dragons don't speak!" Morgana said pivoting around to face him. The bed creaked by her movement but neither of them were bothered by it.

"They don't?" Merlin prompted.

"No. My little dragon didn't know how to speak." Morgana spoke softly.

"Maybe because it was 'little'?" Merlin said smiling.

"Maybe but she was strong!" She said fondly.

"Yes, I know. She tried to kill me and Arthur twice."

"Yes that too but it also survived when we were captured and it was so little at that time." Morgana's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"What did they do her, Morgana?" Merlin asked, his eyes full of concern.

"They kept her in this little cage for TWO years. They would beat her up every night and when she was exhausted and would want nothing other than sleep, she was kept up by my screams. You see they tortured us alternatively so neither of us could rest knowing the other is in pain."

"You cared for the dragon." Merlin said as a statement not as a question because the tears were already confirming it.

Morgana nodded. "Merlin, she did not deserve it. She was just a baby. She had to watch the worst kind of brutality and cruelty and whatever little energy she had, she would use it to heal me." Morgana laughed through the tears that were now openly falling off her cheeks into her lap.

Merlin instinctively moved towards her and put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to himself and making her head land on his shoulder. He had done this countless times when they were friends in the past.

"It's okay, Morgana. You escaped. The dragon escaped. And let me tell you something; it isn't normal for the dragon to bond with someone but it bonded with you which means it cared for you a great deal. That really is something."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at this and merlin quickly amended his statement, "That really is something as it's really rare Morgana. You are lucky to have such a relation with such a powerful creature."

Morgana had gained control over her tears and moved her head away from his shoulder now. "Thank you , Merlin. But how do you know this?"

"I am Emrys, remember ? I know things," Merlin smiled goofily.

"Of'course, how could I forget." Morgana said eye-rolling.

A comfortable silence greeted them after this in which Merlin got off the bed and moved to the chair. Morgana's eyes followed him.

"Ahem. I think you would want to sleep, Morgana."

He had left the bed so she could sleep? But that's exactly what she would expect from Merlin…

"What about you?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know if you noticed but I slept while you were gone. Where were you gone anyway?"

Morgana chuckled. "Because I am so going to tell you that."

"You should considering the fact that I am soon going to be your husband."

"So being my husband…" Morgana stopped in the middle or whatever she was saying, realizing what Merlin had said.

"Yes Morgana, I am ready to marry you in exchange of your blood to save Arthur. But, I too have a condition."

"You are in no position to make demands, Emrys."

"Umm…yes. So this is a request then."

"Okay, ask?"

" Morgana , I will not be treated like your slave. You will remove this collar before we get married. I am Emrys and I need my powers."

"Give your powers before we get married? So that you can kill me? I don't think so. Besides…(she got up from her bed and stood in front on Merlin) I think this collar suits you. Stops you from doing anything naughty."

"You don't trust me? Fair enough. Okay, then promise me that you will remove my collar as soon as we get married."

"I was planning to do that after some little time but okay, since you, the great Emrys are REQUESTING…I will remove your collar after you are married to me, after you have vowed to protect me." Morgana said mocking him.

"Can I have your blood now?" Merlin asked.

"Not so quickly. I will be going with you, Emrys. And as you said, I want to sleep now which means we will be visiting my dear brother tomorrow." Morgana smirked.

"We? Why will you come along? If you try to kill him Morgana, I swear to god I will…"

"Relax sweetheart. I just want to meet my dear brother. Besides, if I wanted to kill him why bother to give my blood at all?" Morgana said making her way back to her bed.

"Goodnight, Merlin…Emrys." She corrected herself out loud.

_**AN: Another chapter for you guys! I apapologise for the delay! As always, FEEDBACKS people! They mean a lot to a writer. You can say that it's fuel for a writer! So please- reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks. **_


	11. Bluffing or not?

_**lossofmerlin: Thank you again for your comment. I'll keep your feelings about Morgana in mind when writing it.**_

_**TimeLordess: I am afraid you will have to wait for another chapter to meet Arthur. **_

_**Guest: Let's hope they do :) (wait, I am the one writing so i can make them realise...well, lets see what happens.)**_

_**mersan123-melting Morgana's heart isn't easy, I am realising as I am writing. She is too scared and I know many of you might not like the hatred I am portraying but I believe if they are to fall in love, they will fall VERY gradually. Keep on reading, Thank YOU!**_

_**yaissa-chan: Sorry pal, I don't understand Spanish. But I hope you are liking this story. Kindly, send me your feedback in English so I can answer if you have any quaries. Thanks.**_

AN: Today is my birthday(11th Jan) and I am going to give you guys a treat; an unplanned chapter , I have been feeling lousy and so I didn't upload any chapter earlier. Anyhow, here's the new chapter, though short:

**Previously:**

**"****Not so quickly. I will be going with you, Emrys. And as you said, I want to sleep now which means we will be visiting my dear brother tomorrow." Morgana smirked.**

**"****We? Why will you come along? If you try to kill him Morgana, I swear to god I will…"**

**"****Relax sweetheart. I just want to meet my dear brother. Besides, if I wanted to kill him why bother to give my blood at all?" Morgana said making her way back to her bed.**

**"****Goodnight, Merlin…****_Emrys."_**** She corrected herself out loud.**

Morgana had become an early riser living here, in the middle of the forest. She had been looking after herself for years now and one of the many tips for survival, she had learnt, was alertness. So as soon as she would hear the birds chirping early in the morning; her eyes would open up automatically. Same was the case today.

Morgana woke up, put her robe on her flimsy night gown and moved towards where she assumed Merlin was sleeping; chair. She was surprised to find the chair empty.

"Morning." Came a voice from the side. Morgana turned her head in the direction of the voice and found Merlin standing in her little kitchen.

"I made breakfast, so we could leave as soon as possible." Merlin said handing her a bowl.

"A good morning to you too and I see…eager to get married, huh sweetie?" Morgana said winking.

Merlin blushed but didn't answer back instead he got back to the breakfast and started eating.

"You were a good servant, Merlin. Even PORRIAGE tastes good."

"Why, thank you. I can tell you at least one person disagrees with you."

"Oh, obviously. Arthur never appreciates anyone and him appreciating YOU? I don't see it happening in this world."

Merlin chucked, "Yeah…but he never ate anything decent made by my hands so I don't totally blame him."

"So he has never experienced your cooking?"

"I didn't say that. I made him rat stew once. You can imagine how well it tasted without any spices."

"Rat stew? Disgusting."

"Yep. This was his reaction too though not in words…he prefers to show how he feels, you know. His knife had missed taking my eye by mere few inches." Merlin smiled at the memory.

"Ha! Well, I approve of your cooking." Morgana said finishing her portion.

Merlin, who had already gobbled down his breakfast spoke, "So can I have your blood now?"

Morgana got up from her seat, with Merlin's eyes trailing her, moved to the little self next to her bed which was lined with about 2 dozens of glass bottles and flasks; some empty, others filled. She picked up a little bottle, brushed off the cobwebs and moved towards him. Then she picked up a knife from the table, putting it in her palm and sqeezing it shut.

"Ahh" she cried and then opened her fist to reveal a gush of blood pouring out like water spewing from a geyser. She then brought the little bottle under the rainfall of blood and collected it.

Merlin was stunned by the sight. Finally what he needed, he was going to have it. He would be able to save his friend! Morgana was going to help him!

Morgana had stopped the blood flow by her magic and was making her way to him. She held out the bottle for him and he extended his hand with an ear to ear smile. He was about to have the bottle in his hands. Just mere centimeters…

_Ching! _

Merlin watched in horror as the little bottle shattered into tiny pieces and the crimson liquid spread everywhere, including the bottom of his trousers. He looked up at Morgana…

…

Morgana watched Merlin as the bottle touched the ground. His face which was practically glowing a few minutes back was frozen, void of all emotions. Then it registered shock, his eyes wide in disbelief and then when Merlin finally looked up from the ground his gaze was so sharp that she felt her eyes might be piecered by it. His face was all red, his hands were balled into fists. He was fuming. His rage was evident in his tone when he shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL, MORGANA? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Morgana who were smirking before couldn't help but move back, however she managed to keep her voice steady when she said,

"I..I had to show you that you can't just take the blood and leave me. We have a deal and you need to fulfill it..

"I BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT DEAL I HAVE MADE WITH THE DEVIL!" Merlin spat.

"Well…I thought maybe I should remind.."

Merlin attacked her with his bare hands. Morgana was taken by surprise and fell under his weight but she quickly threw him off with a flick of her hand. He hit the wall hard and fell on the ground. Morgana, panting, got up and said gritting her teeth,

"Don't you EVER dare do that again! Let's not forget I am the one with power here. I can turn you into dust within the blink of an eye and no one will even know you existed! Your Arthur will be dead, Gwen will be heartbroken and who knows what will happen to your dear Gaius."

Merlin, still shaking with rage, stood up and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew there was no point in having a fight with Morgana when he clearly would lose. He will not only lose himself but the people he loved too. He couldn't let that happen so after a few minutes of collecting himself he spoke in a reasonably calm voice,

"I am sorry Morgana, but you shouldn't have done that. You could've said what you wanted. You didn't need to pull up that stunt."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do, Emrys. Besides, I have learnt that actions speak louder than words. I am sure I got my message through your thick brain by that little act, right?"

Merlin didn't reply anything at which she smirked and so answer was itself an answer and indeed Merlin totally understood what she had meant, he couldn't leave her behind. She was going to come with him to Avalon. There was no escaping her.

"So how do you suppose we go?"

"I know a transportation spell that will take us to wherever Arthur is."

"Avalon."

"Ahh…obviously; Avalon. The place with magic within its core."

"Yeah. Let's go?"

"A minute." Morgana said, moving towards her bed and retrieving Merlin's handkerchief from the shelf . Then she tied it around Merlin's neck, hiding the collar which blocked his magic.

"Can't let my dear brother know the real deal, can we?"

"Why, scared that he will kill you instantly if he got to know about it?" Merlin mocked.

" I doubt he will be in such a position to do that." Morgana said chucking.

"Now Emrys , listen to me carefully. You will follow my lead there. If you as much as TRY to tell him about anything, let me tell you what will happen. Firstly, I will kill Arthur and if you somehow manage to save him and yourself, let it be known to you that I have enchanted a dagger in Gwen's room. I only need to think about it and then it will do its work on its own to do the job it has been appointed to." Morgana hissed in Merlin's ears sending shivers down his spine.

"You are bluffing!" Merlin managed to say.

"I am not and even if I am, can you risk it?" Morgana taunted.

Merlin sighed in defeat, "Don't worry, I will do as you want. But can I know what you want me to say?"

"Oh you will, Emrys. You will just need to support what I say. That's all, nothing difficult. And remember to conceal the collar perfectly. One mistake and you will lose it all."

"Right." Merlin mumbled.

"How clasp my arm and we'll be there in seconds."

Merlin did as was asked. He exhaled the breath he was holding. He, for some reason was nervous about this.

"Ready to fix my brother, Merlin?"

"Yep."

**AN: COMMENTS PLEASE!**


	12. Keeping up the Pretence

**_AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am in a bit of hurry so can't reply to them individually, my apologies. But here's your chapter:_**

Merlin felt the ground vanish from underneath him. There was a blinding white light and the feeling of being mass less enveloped him. He felt cramps in every muscle of his body. _Is this how dying feels like, _Merlin thought. Then all of a sudden, he hit hard floor and the impact was so sudden that Merlin became unbalanced and landed straight on the floor. His head was kissing the ground which he turned to find Morgana smirking at him.

"Once clumsy, always clumsy?"

"Shut up. I was just unprepared," Merlin said getting up.

"Um-hmm." Morgana said looking around at the surrounding. There was a steep, rugged mountain in front of her. She had never been to Avalon and frowned. _Had she somehow come to the wrong place? But she was sure, she had thought of Avalon_. Suddenly, she heard Merlin speak which woke her from her musings.

"Are you just going to stand there like a statue for the whole day? Please start moving, already." Merlin said, taking the lead.

_So...she was in the right place. Merlin of course knew Avalon, unlike her._

She followed him, watching his back as he made his way to the mountain. Merlin really had grown some muscles; his shoulder also seemed broader. He was a full grown, able man now. He was no longer bad with a sword too, Morgana recalled.

Merlin unexpectedly stopped and Morgana crashed into him. Merlin staggered but somehow managed not to fall.

"Why did you stop?" Morgana hissed.

"Because we have to descend down these stairs, and as you can see it's pitch black, so I will need to light up a torch."

Morgana moved him aside to have a look herself. Sure enough, they were in front of an opening of a cave which had steps leading downwards. Morgana, turned back to find Merlin rubbing two sticks together to light them up. Morgana eye rolled and made her way towards him.

"Hand me the stick." Morgana commanded.

Merlin did as was told and with small smile watched Morgana light it up. He was reminded of the time when Morgana had approached him for help telling him how flames started when she looked at the candles.

"Here. Lead the way." Morgana said, handing him the torch.

Merlin took and and was about to move when Morgana stopped him to fix his cravat.

"Take care of this." She warned him as Merlin started to make his way down the steps.

They walked for around 10 minutes before Merlin halted once again, making Morgana collide with him once again but this time Merlin failed to maintain his balance and fell, making a cushion for Morgana as she landed on top of him.

"Ow!" Merlin complained.

"You need to stop doing that! Give me a warning before you abruptly decide to stop." Morgana said angrily, pushing his chest down by using it for support. Unfortunately, for the couple who hated each other, Merlin tried to get up at the same time as Morgana which resulted Morgana to fall flat on him once again.

"Ouch." Morgana complained this time and looked up into his eyes, glaring at him. She was about to say something hateful while getting up when they heard a female voice which made them spring apart after bumping their heads due to the haste.

"So you have sorted out your differences rather well no, Merlin?" The healer said smiling.

Before Merlin could even work out what the woman was implying, he heard Morgana giggle a high-pitched, very un-Morgana like giggle when made him raise his eyebrows.

"We shouldn't let Arthur suffer any more pain. Take me to him, sweetheart." Morgana spoke.

Merlin remained frozen until he saw Morgana give him a pointed look which clearly said 'play your part'.

"Ahh...yes. We should."

Then he, reluctantly moved towards Morgana and put an arm around her slim waist.

"This is Arthur's healer, love. She is the one helping him recover. "

"Oh! Thank you so much for looking after my brother. I know, it will seem strange that I am saying this considering the damage that was caused to him was because of me but I assure you, I'm ready to help him now. Whatever he needs, I'm here for him." Morgana's face was soaked with crocodile tears when she finished her little speech.

"I have realised how- how wrong I was." Morgana sobbed and buried her face in Merlin's neck, and fixing his cravat at the same time(which she made sure, went unnoticed by the woman who was watching them.) Merlin stiffened at her actions but nevertheless put his other arm around her too. He opened his mouth to say something but the healer beat him at it, thankfully.

"It's okay, my child. Arthur will be fine. He just needs your blood, as I am sure Merlin would've informed you. He will be very happy to learn that you have finally understood how wrong your ways were and that you have finally understood the power of family." The woman said sympathetically.

Morgana extracted her face from Merlin's body and gave her a small smile.

"Ca-can you please take me to Arthur so he can be healed withou-without a-any delay?" Morgana spoke in gasps.

"Yes, sure. Please follow me. So I had to shift him from the north side to the west for maxi..."

Merlin didn't bother listening to her and kept staring at Morgana. _What an actress she was!_ Morgana met his glare with a smile and winked at him.

Soon he saw the healer stop and they copied her. In front of her, they saw Arthur lying in a rather uncomfortable bed made only of wood and leaves were used as a cushion/ mattress.

"Arthur!" Morgana cried and moved to the opposite side. She then caressed his forehead saying, "Don't worry brother, you will be fine."

"Indeed he will be, Lady Morgana. Now will you please give me your blood for the spell I need to perform to heal him?"

"Oh. Of course", Morgana said waking to the other witch.

"Merlin, could you please scoop up a few leaves of Arthur's bed for me?"

Merlin did as was told. "Here you go...umm I'm sorry,I'm forgetting your name." Merlin apologized.

"It's okay. I saw what a mess you were when you came, so it's all right. It's Sophia." Sophia said taking the leaves from him.

"Right." Merlin smiled.

He then watched Sophia crush the leaves in a bowl with a traditional flat stone crusher. Then she extracted a knife out of her pocket and motioned Morgana to bring her hand towards her. She cut the skin of her right palm and the blood started to ooze out. Sophia collected it in the same bowl which contained the crushed she said "_forbearhm_" causing fire to erupt inside the bowl, after a while it melted down and then the witch looked at both Merlin and Morgana and informed,

"It's ready. Arthur needs to drink this."

"This? No offense but it looks yuck." Merlin failed to keep the disgust away from his voice.

"And I assure you it tastes way worse than it looks." The healer winked and then, to Merlin's horror and disappointment handed over the bowl to Morgana.

Morgana looked over to Merlin, who was standing on the opposite side of Arthur's bed and teased him, "Don't worry _darling,_ Arthur will be fine after he drinks this. "

Merlin glared at her in response, once again. Sending daggers through his eyes was the only thing he could do. Worry was exactly what was in his mind. _What if she mixes something before giving the mixture to Arthur? What if she spells it do Arthur doesn't ever wake up? _

"Morgana, you look very stressed out, hand me the bowl I'll make Arthur drink it. You shouldn't work your self unnecessary, you know how bad that'll make me feel." Merlin faked his concern.

"I know how much you care about me love, but it will make be feel better to help Arthur with my own hands after all the wrongs I've done (she broke down into sobs ) Maybe..maybe Arthur will forgive me a little bit if he sees me...hel-helping him." Morgana hiccupped and the flood gates of her eyes had opened but not before Merlin witnessed the glint in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to argue but Sophia spoke up in Morgana's favour,

"Merlin, I see how much you care for Morgana and her well-being but don't worry, I think you should allow Morgana to help Arthur, after all it is her blood that is going to save him."

Morgana smirked at Merlin. And Merlin slumped his shoulders in defeat,sighed in despair and mumbled,

"Yeah, okay. "

He watched with his heart in his throat as Morgana moved the bowl towards Arthur. She deliberately took a lot of time just to move it a few centimeters as she was very aware of Merlin's situation. As soon as Arthur's lips touched the brim of the bowl, Merlin moved towards morgana putting his arms around her waist, rather tightly to remind her that however helpless he may be, he would be always there to protect Arthur. Morgana eye rolled at this gesture and the healer ironically melted watching how much Merlin had started to 'care' about Morgana. She thought how fit they looked for each other; It was a shame that they had such a bitter past but love really did conquer all. She smiled thinking of the efforts Morgana was making for her redemption. She just hoped that the king may forgive his sister.

Arthur had injested the whole portion and was now being watched with three pairs of eyes without blinking.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Merlin whispered to Sophia.

Sophia smiled." He will wake up in a few minutes."

Morgana sighed audibly and rested her head on Merlin's shoulder so she could have an easy access to his ear.

"Very good, Emrys. I'm sure you've understood my plan now. Play it well in front of Arthur as well and we might all walk alive."

Merlin dug his nails in on waist and slightly nodded in response.

Morgana held a wince as she felt his nails digging in her waist.

"Behave Emrys." She hissed.

Merlin was about to retort when he heard Arthur mumbled, "Gwen.."

"He's waking up!" Merlin practically squealed at which he received a funny look from Morgana.

"Arthur! Arthur! Over here! Can you hear me?" Merlin shouted in Arthur's ears.

"Shut up, Merlin! My ear…OW!" Arthur said opening his eyes.

"So…you _can_ hear me! YOU ARE BACK!"

"I swear to god, if you don't stop screaming thi…Morgana?"

Morgana opened her mouth but Arthur beat her to it. "MERLIN, ARE YOU BLIND? MORGANA IS STANDING NEXT TO YOU! SOMEONE GIVE ME MY SWOR-SHE IS HUGGING YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"King Arthur, please calm down. Morgana is the one who saved your life." Sophia spoke up.

Merlin couldn't help but snort but he quickly turned it into a cough. Morgana smiled at him wickedly. And moved closer to Merlin, giving Merlin no choice but to wrap his arms around her.

Arthur looked up at Sophia and said in a voice dripping of sarcasm. "Excuse me? Morgana SAVED my life? Right, I totally believe you"

"Besides, who are you? A pet of Morgana, I bet."

Merlin could see he had offended the healer as she was all red now and to stop an unintended and inevitable fight of words, he opened his mouth and spoke gently.

"Arthur, she is your hea-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, MERLIN!" Arthur said, trying to get up from his bed but was steered back by Sophia. She was powerful to hold the king in his place.

Merlin flinched away from Morgana . "Arthur-"

"Stop acting like a kid, Arthur. Grow up. I am a mature lady now, I don't need your protection anymore!"

"But Morgana…he was taking advantage of you. Touch…touching you. Oh and leave me lady! I am not going to kill my manservant, just torture him…aagh!"

Morgana had tied him up with a flick of her hand and put a spell that disabled him from speaking. Merlin tired to move to help his friend but Morgana put an arm in front of him.

"I promise will unbind the spell as soon as I finish speaking. He will never listen otherwise." Merlin reluctantly nodded and was received with a piercing glare from Arthur. And to further widen Arthur's eyes, she kissed Merlin on the cheek then she sat on Arthur's bed and started,

"Arthur, I am so sorry for all the harm that I have done. I regret the things I have done. I just felt so alone, no one understood me, I couldn't find anyone like me. I felt like an outsider. The walls which had been my home, now haunted me. I lived in fear, Arthur. Fear of what would happen if –if Uther found out about me, my m-magic. And- then- my sister t-told me about my p-parentage. I should-should-have confided in you, but I knew how-you had b-been brought up. After all, I was taught the s-same thing; hating magic because it was a force of evil. It corrupts one's s-soul. No one remains-good-with- m-magic. And ha I-just-proved it right." Morgana broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Merlin stood there stunned until Morgana subtly kicked his foot after which quickly moved to Morgana and spoke in the most concerned and tender voice he could manage.

"Morgana, shh. Calm down. It's okay. You are okay."

Morgana buried her head in Merlin's chest and he stroked her back to keep up the pretense.

Merlin then looked up at Arthur who was sitting very still on his bed, eyes not flickering away from his sister's form.

"Morgana, I think you should undo Arthur's spell, he looks in control now." He said out loud.

" It will gain you more points."He whispered this part in her ear.

"Y-yes."

"Merlin, move away from her and let her continue. I want to hear what she has to say."

"Yes, sire." Merlin bowed and greatly moved away from her.

"Arthur, I watched my kind being executed on daily basis only because they were born with the gift of magic. I tried to make Uther see my point but it was no use. He just kept on getting cruel and crueler. And then when he slaughtered the Druids in front on me, that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. Margause showed me a way. She showered me that I wasn't alone. I hated Uther, his ways. I hated what he did to my mother, what he did to us. I had a brother yet I wasn't told."

"But Morgana, you had Gwen as your best friend. You didn't even tell her!" Arthur said heatedly.

Morgana closed her eyes, sighing. "How could I put her at risk Arthur? She was like a sister to me. Then her father was wrongly accused of magic and I was scared that she might hate magic a lot more than she already did. I – I was just so scared, Arthur!"

Arthur spoke softly now, "You didn't trust anyone, Morgana. How can you say you tried everything then?"

"Oh I did trust someone Arthur! And I was nearly murdered at their hands!"

Merlin flinched at this but thankfully no one noticed, other than Morgana obviously.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's all past."

Arthur sighed. "Yes it is. But this make what you did right. The thousands of life you took, the…"

"I know, brother. I know. You have got no reason to forgive me but let me complete my account and then you can decide for yourself. " Morgana pleaded.

Arthur looked at Merlin but he was not looking at him, instead his eyes were locked with Morgana's. Arthur felt a bit agitated, he was his best friend after all and he was used to share these glances with him.

"Ahem, okay. I will hear you out."

Morgana looked back to Arthur and continued.

"Thank you. So I turned bitter after the betrayal the one person I trusted the most. You know the rest of the story. But things changed during the battle. I saw you dying and it brought back old memories. I left the battle field and came back to my home. I wasn't sure whether you survived or not but I didn't like the idea of having you completely out of my life. I didn't know what to hope for-for your survival or for your demise. But I didn't get a lot of time to ponder over it as M-Mordred had-d-died. I w-was b-b-roken, and I w-wanted n-othing bu-t to destroy the person who killed the poor boy. I a-again was going to work for revenge." Morgana stopped to breathe in some air.

Arthur hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder and murmured. "I am sorry about Mordred, Morgana. I know you loved him." Morgana nodded in response.

Arthur pressed her on. "But that doesn't explain Merlin's role here, or you helping me."

"Well, Merlin came to be begging for my blood to save your life and he made me see the mistake I was making. Made me realize what a great king you are, how you are gradually starting to accept that magic is just a force. He made me realize how alone I had become, how bitter and hateful I had become. He made me see the light that I had diminished with my darkness."

"And believe me prat, it took a lot of effort. You are welcome." Merlin said smiling.

"I believe you, Merlin." Arthur said and was received with a playful nudge in the ribs by Morgana.

"OW, Morgana!"

"Careful Morgana, King prat is still fragile." Merlin mocked him.

"You better watch your mouth, Merlin or you'll have to muck my stables twice everyday."

"Shutting up, sire." Merlin said, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Ahem, Arthur?" Morgana made her presence visible once again.

"Right. Morgana tell me what relationship have you going on with Merlin?" Arthur said glaring at Merlin.

All the amusement vanished from Merlin's eyes as he concentrated on the answer Morgana was to give. _Is she going to say we are married already,_ Merlin thought hopelessly. _Arthur's going to kill me!_


	13. Playing with fire

Morgana looked at Merlin, and the poor thing looked like he had seen a ghost. She smirked but after a few moments composed herself, turned her head towards the person who had asked the question and said," Our relationship is complicated Arthur."

"Complicated? How did it even become a "relationship"? Wait...did you enchant Merlin? Altered his memory of something? " Arthur screamed, worry for his friend now visible in his voice.

"Merlin, tell me what Morgana's motives were that drove us away?"

"She wanted to overthrow you."

"Who aided her?"

"Your uncle and Margause were her strongest allies."

"What did..."

"King Pratdragon, Morgana has not enchanted me!"

The main topic forgotten, Morgana giggled and Arthur roared,"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. I thought you were in need of a new name. Dollophead, cabbage faced and.."

Merlin failed to finish giving Arthur his 'titles' but Arthur threw the soup bowl which Merlin dodged by bending his head.

"Missed me!"

Arthur moved his hands to find something else to throw at Merlin but Morgana quickly spoke up,

"Stop it, you both!"

Hearing Morgana's voice seemed to have done the trick. Arthur immediately composed himself.

"Merlin...why do you think I should even trust YOU? You had magic all these years yet you never told me about it. I trusted you with all my secrets and you...you looked straight into my eyes and lied all those years! WHY?" Arthur was breathing heavily .

"Arthur..."

"And then you come here, hand in hand with Camelot's biggest enemy and expect me to forgive you? How could you even think that?" Arthur bellowed, sitting up.

"Ar…"

"I should charge you up for treason. Both of you. I just..."

"Arthur, you really are the biggest idiot that's ever walked in this world! Charge Merlin for treason? Do you even know who is? Emrys! He is the greatest sorcerer and could've destroyed your kingdom with only a flick of his hand. He could have had all the luxuries of life if he wanted. But what did he do? He stayed with you. Became your servant, your punching bag, your friend, your helper and whatever you needed him to become. You are so shallow. You are angry at Merlin concealing his magic from you so that he could protect you? I really am impressed how that thick brain of yours functions! Or no, my bad; your brain doesn't function at all!" Morgana said getting up from Arthur's bed and glaring at him.

"What? I never treated him like a punching bag. And I know you are right but, friends tell each other things. They don't keep secrets! Merlin…Merlin betrayed my trust."

"Arthur, I tried to tell you many times but one thing or the other seemed to happen that stopped me from so. I was just looking for the right time. I wanted you to accept magic not hate it. There's a reason I agreed to become your servant, Arthur and didn't run off despite what a prat and royal pain in the backside you were and still are a bit, I mean you are annoying and illman…"

"_Merlin!" _Morgana whispered sharply.

"Oh yeah .What I meant was; Arthur, after I found out that you were a good man or actually not as bad as I thought you were, I knew there was hope for us. For the magic users. The great dragon had told me that it's my destiny to protect you and form the great kingdom of albion by your side but how could I tell you about my magic without losing your trust? I really wanted to. You don't know how alone I was, how hard it was to keep this secret from you, from Gwen, from…from everyone. You had only seen the destruction caused by its usage so how could I have told you about the countless times it had saved your life. You would've never believed me." Merlin hanged his head down and started to stare at his shoes.

Arthur stared at Merlin. The room went silent with only the sound of their breaths. Finally he stood up and wacked Merlin on his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Merlin complained.

"That is for not trusting me Merlin. I would've never ratted you out and you knew you weren't a mere servant to me! That's a pathetic excuse. Anyway, my point being- I understand your reasons of not telling me of your magic while my father ruled but I cannot ignore the fact that you kept silent even after I came to the throne, when your friend, became the queen! "

"Arth…"

"No Merlin! I cannot just forget it all and move past it all. I need some time."

"Arthur please, I did it all for you. You know that, right? You are like my brother!" Merlin begged is a small voice.

Arthur smiled softly."I know, Merlin I know. You might be the most incompetent servant that I ever had but you are also the most loyal friend that I have ever had. Don't worry. I just need some time."

"Ahem, Arthur. I have a solution to this little problem." Morgana spoke up, concern adorning her features.

"And why would I listen to you? I never said anything about forgiving you or believing you."Arthur turned towards his sister.

"Well, listening is not your strong suit anyway. That big head of yours gives no room to your ears. I thought you had grown up or more specifically your ears had grown the power of listening by now. But apparently I was wrong." Morgana countered back.

Merlin was yet again shocked at Morgana's boldness. How could she say such things to the person whom she had tried to kill multiple times and yet believe that she can walk alive. Mind you, Arthur had a sword within his reach too. But he was amazed at how well Morgana knew Arthur's nature in a sibling kind of way when Arthur said,

"Oh shut up. Just say whatever you want to say. Not like anyone can shut you up if you want to speak. Living in woods has done no good to your smart mouth." Arthur said irritated tone.

"I will take that as a compliment, little brother. Now, tell me do you trust Merlin?"

"What? How can you ask me that after the whole conversation you witnessed? Besides, weren't you going to suggest some solution? Actually, there is NO problem. Merlin can just leave and If I am ready , then he can come back."

"Really? Really Arthur? After all those years, this is what you would do? Keep him hanging? No, I don't think so. Let's not forget there is someone in this room who actually cares about him!" Morgana roared.

Merlin snorted at this but quickly covered it in a cough. He opened his mouth to say something but Morgana glared at him to shut up.

"Well…I wouldn't exactly call it hanging. I mean, he gets to serve the ki…"

"Stop right there, Arthur. Stop. There's no way to put a cork on your ego. . Just tell me whether you trust him or not?"

Arthur looked in Merlin in the eye for sometime as if searching for something. Merlin didn't break eye contact but his heart was racing like crazy. _Have I really lost Arthur's trust? After all these years? What will I do if he doesn't forgive me?_

_After what felt like eternity to Merlin, Arthur responded. _

"Yes."

"What?"Merlin asked shocked.

"Does living with Gaius mean that you share his age too? Are you deaf? I said yes." Arthur smirked but the smirk didn't last long as Merlin threw his arm around his friend.

Arthur reciprocated a rather awkward hug before he moved away and quickly spoke to Morgana

"So what was your solution? Yes, I trust Merlin. What does this have to do with anything? I still need time to accept that he is a sorcerer. I know that he wouldn't harm me but…I can't say I am easy with the idea that my servant posses magic. The walls of the castle have been hearing what a threat magic is to all innocents since I was a child. And having a sorcerer with in..."

"Right. So I was going to suggest that why don't you go with Merlin to the druids and observe their way of life? Try to live around magic. Try to convince them that you are not your father and then you are open minded and that you might give them the freedom they want."

"I don't think that's possible Morgana, I need some time AWAY from magic. It's all too overwhelming."

"Oh really? That's weird, 'coz you had spent 7 years with it in your life." Merlin spoke up. He was angry at what Arthur had said.

"Yes, I know Merlin but I didn't know then! I do now and…I just can't. Can't have it's presence near me for some time."

"You mean mine, right." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur ignored this comment. He had a mental debate going on his mind. He wanted to punish merlin for not trusting him yet he did not want to lose him. He was his greatest friend.

"Merlin, I need you to go the druids as my representative, live with them for a while. Try to tell them that Camelot is not their enemy. Try to remove the hatred they have for us."

"Why don't you just remove the ban off magic?"

"It will take time,Merlin. I will need to convince the lords as well, the court too. I don't want to have druids as enemies in the meanwhile."

"Okay, prat king." Merlin grinned.

"Shut up. And Merlin, take Morgana with you. As much as I hate to say this, the druids trust Morgana (Morgana smirked at this). But assure me that you can overpower her if she proves to be a liar? I would have absolutely not suggested this unless it was important so stop smirking, Morgana."

Merlin gulped before answering, Gwen's innocent face in his mind. If he spoke the truth then Gwen...no.

"Don't worry sire. I can handle myself. And wait…did you mean that you really care about me? Finally!"

"Oh shut up, Merlin. I just don't want to be blamed over your death. Gwen and Gaius will both kill me. Not a good combination if they team up." Arthur shuddered, imagining the scenario where his wife and Gaius were running after him with knives and…kitchen pans.

"Yes. Yes, it's very emotional to see that Arthur HAS emotions. But now can we leave?"

" How are we getting out of here? Merlin, are you going to call that dragon again? Because, I really don't like him. He killed so many of Camelot's citizens and caused so much of destruction!"

"He had his reasons. He had been imprisoned in the cave by your father for centuries. I am not saying what he did was right I am just telling you why he did it. Besides, he has helped me countless times even though he's given me a headache even more times than that through his riddles." Merlin chuckled.

"Hmph. He did save my life so...I'll let him live." Arthur said moving towards the little opening of the room.

"As if you could kill him." Merlin muttered.

"I heard that, Merlin!"

Merlin eye rolled and followed Arthur out but he didn't listen to any footsteps behind him. Curious, he turned around to find Morgana rooted at her place, staring into the space with wide eyes.

"Have you changed you mind? Do you plan to stay here for...forever?" Merlin asked in a hopeful tone.

"Wha..? YOU ARE A DRAONLORD! " Morgana accused.

Merlin flinched at her tone. _So she had put two and two together. Obviously. Now she knows about all my powers. Why couldn't Arthur keep his mouth closed? That prat._

"Umm...yeah. I mean, you can'thave that beast tamed or you..."

"Stop blabbing, Merlin. I don't know why but I think your secrets have just STARTED opening. Why am I even surprised? You always were deceiving. " Morgana hissed and moved past Merlin outside the little cave room where Arthur was standing, talking to Sophia.

"Yes. Thank you, very much. And you are most welcome to visit the palace. My queen would really want to meet you. "

"Thank you. I hope you rule your kingdom wisely and learn from your father's mistake."

Arthur bowed and joined Merlin and Morgana who quickly said their goodbyes to Sophia.

Once, they climbed up the stairs, Merlin called the great dragon in the ancient dragonlord tongue. Morgana, excused herself from the scene by saying that she had forgotten her bracelet in the cave. She knew that the ancient beast would see through her facade and wouldn't hesitate to tell Arthur. This left Merlin alone with Arthur.

"Merlin, I know ...i just want you to take precautions with morgana. To be honest, I don't know what to do with her. She's my sister. I can't just kill her. I don't know whether she really has changed or not but...I know that even if she hadn't YOU have the power to bring her back. I don't know why but I think you do. There's this connection between the pair of you."

_Yes, the connection that is built of hatred, mistrust, loathsome? Agreed. But no, Arthur didn't know that. I can't let him know that._ Merlin thought hopelessly.

Merlin smiled but said nothing. Silence followed them until the "whooshing" of dragon's wings came. Merlin commanded the dragon to take Arthur back to Camelot. After Arthur was seated on the dragons back, he said

"I will see you soon, my friend. Thank you for saving me. And one last thing- remember Morgana _is _my sister. Do not dare try take any advantages of her considering the soft spot she has for you. " With a last nod, Arthur was flying on the dragon back to Camelot.

Merlin sighed and turned around to find a clapping Morgana. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was just appreciating our performance. You are not totally an idiot, after all. Now come on, it's time to pay the Druids a visit, Emrys."

Merlin inwardly groaned but spoke on a sharp tone to Morgana.

"And why are we going to the Druids?"

Morgana blinked her eyes innocently, "Why? Because _his highness _asked us to."

"Ha ha, sure. You were the one who suggested the idea of going there meaning you WANTED to go there. So be out with it. "

Morgana smirked and took a step towards Merlin. "I will let you guess this one, _darling. " _

Merlin in took a breath as he understood what she wanted. He croaked, "We will...the marriage. "

"Yes, Emrys. You will make an oath to protect me. Oh and I think you forgot to thank me for saving your excuse of a king. " Morgana gloated.

Merlin, who was really angry now, hissed right in Morgana's face, after taking a few steps to her,

"You did it for a very high price, Morgana. I don't see how a thank you fits in. Now, lets get this over with!"

"That eager, huh?" Morgana teased him further.

"Don't push me so much that I break, Morgana." Merlin warned her.

"Ohhhh...I am scared. But wait,what CAN you do ? Let's thing...Nothing." Morgana smirked.

Merlin was fuming, his chest heaving, his eyes furious. He couldn't control his arms as he pushed Morgana to the cave's wall.

...

Morgana watched in the shadows on the stairs as Merlin called the great dragon. She couldn't help but admire the scene. Merlin's face seemed to be glowing as he spoke the ancient yet powerful words, his voice deep. Power seemed to be radiating from the man. She could feel it. He looked...stunning. And that infuriated her. How could she ever match the power of his? This was not fair. Why did _he_ have to have all these powers. Then he heard what Arthur had to say to Merlin. How he ironically thought that Merlin was the one who had the power to save _her. _As if she needed _saving _and that too from Merlin. She snorted.

She watched in awe as the great dragon took Arthur to Camelot upon Merlin's command. _Why couldn't she have the power to control the great dragon?_ Speaking of dragons, she missed her little dragon. She was loyal to Morgana despite her not having any powers of controlling dragons. Morgana also loved her like family.

Then as Merlin turned around, she started clapping. It was time to mock him. He watched her with a confused expression on his face.

"I was just appreciating our performance. You are not totally an idiot, after all. Now come on, it's time to pay the Druids a visit, Emrys."

He looked irritated when he asked her, "And why are we going to the Druids?"

His irritated tone pleased Morgana; _Time to enjoy this to the fullest_. She made the most innocent voice she could manage, "Why? Because _his highness _asked as to."

"Ha ha, sure. You were the one who suggested the idea of going there meaning you WANTED to go there. So be out with it."

Oh, smart Merlin. Very smart. She deliberately took a few steps towards him, to make him feel uncomfortable for what she was going to say , "I will let you guess this one, _darling."_

She watched as his face lost his colour in amusement. "We will...the marriage." He managed to say in a raspy voice, which further pleased her. She was enjoying it way too much.

"Yes, Emrys. You will make an oath to protect me. Oh and I think you forgot to thank me for saving your excuse of a king. " Her smirk not leaving her face.

Merlin's face became red after hearing this statement and he seemed to be boiling of anger. He moved dangerously close to Morgana and hissed angrily,

"You did it for a very high price, Morgana. I don't see how a thank you fits in. Now, let's get this over with!"

_How dare he speak to me like that? But it was a high price indeed…however, it didn't mean that she wouldn't celebrate her victory by annoying the hell out of him because she will._

"That eager, huh?" Morgana mocked.

Merlin was shaking in rage now. _Good._ "Don't push me so much that I break, Morgana."

_Now he is going to tell me what to do? I don't think so._

"Ohhhh...I am scared. But wait, what CAN you do ? Let's think...Nothing." Morgana smirked victoriously. _It's always good to remind him how powerless he is to me despite being 'the powerful emrys'. _ She chuckled darkly.

The next thing she knew was her back hitting the rugged wall of the cave painfully. She winced as she felt Merlin's tight grip on her hands, crushing hers and pinning her to her place. He was breathing heavily as he stared into her eyes angrily. _HOW DARE HE?_

With her eyes glowing golden, she threw Merlin off her, flying and hitting the ground hard. He groaned and slowly got up, then he flicked his hand towards Morgana with a fierce look on his face which was soon turned to confusion and then back to anger.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Didn't work? Poor Merlin. So useless. Guess Arthur used to say the truth when he called you useless and incompetent." Morgana jeered.

Merlin turned away from her and she saw his shoulders moving and he took a deep breath in. _Probably calming himself down. _

He turned around, his eyes looking calm, but his features.

He sighed, "Let's go, Morgana."


	14. Question

Hi everyone! Hope you are all well and enjoying the story so far. At least, I HAVE enjoyed your responses. Anyway, I needed to ask you people something:

Between Merlin and Morgana, who so you think has better leading capabilities and why?

Answers will be highly appreciated. Thanks.


	15. The greatest witch and warlock

**AN: Firstly, thank you so much for answering the question of my last update. I needed it for planning out the future of the story. Secondly, I'm really sorry for the and long delay I took in posting this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy:**

Morgana moved towards Merlin in silence and roughly grabbed his hand in hers to cast the teleportation spell. Soon, they were in a clearing that Merlin failed to recognize. Nevertheless, it was beautiful.

"Where are we?" He voiced.

"The Druid state."

"State?" Merlin asked curiously .

"Yes. All the magic users have gathered here. It's not a small camp of druids anymore. It's a big state now. Arthur has been so busy trying to defeat me that he didn't even bother to check up on the druids. " Morgana grinned proudly.

"Hmm. I see no houses, no settling no nothing here. "

"Meaning you see everything?"

"What?"

"You said you see no nothing. Two negatives." Morgana smirked.

"Hilarious. Thank you so much for correcting me, I can totally see how vital that is right now." Merlin said, annoyed.

"Haven't you heard Emyrs; to seek the favour and affection of a woman, you need to be good with your words and grammar." Morgana winked naughtily and turned to face him completely, nose to eye.

"Oh, I have. Charm a woman with words but I see no one I WANT to charm so I think I am good."

"Pity that you can't even seduce your bride-to-be with words."

"I don't need to seduce a woman, who is so eager to be seduced." Merlin said dismissively and started walking on the cleared path leading no doubt to the city. Morgana followed.

"That's where you are wrong, Emrys. I just wanted to make a point of how incapable you are of seeking attention of ANY girl. You should be grateful of this marriage ."

Merlin chuckled , "So that's what you think? I assure you, Camelot's female staff begs to differ. "

"Oh really? I heard the gossips Merlin, and never one of them about you. And Gwen would've never kept something like that from me."

"Oh, really? Did she also tell you that she kissed me in my first year at Camelot? "

"You what?" Morgana's mouth dropped open.

"See, Gwen didn't tell you everything now, did she?" Merlin teased.

"So how long did you two court? I mean, we obviously know it didn't work out. Wait... Does Arthur know?"

"Court Gwen? No."

"But you said you had kissed her. I don't know about you but mostly people officially start courting after the first kiss."

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back."

"Why?" Genuine curiosity in her voice now.

"What do you mean by why? Obviously because I didn't feel that way about her."Merlin snapped.

Morgana eye rolled.

"Yes but why? I mean, Gwen is the 'perfect girl image ' all you boys must have in your , kind, caring , loving, subordinating and compassionate." Morgana snorted.

Merlin kept on walking, thinking. Finally he answered, "You are right, she really is an ideal girl but what can I say, I didn't feel the spark. Plus, I didn't want to lose her friendship. "

"Well, you must be the first man in Camelot who didn't try to bed the woman who kissed them even if they weren't interested in a relationship . I saw men and their lecherous looks following every girl. It was disgusting." Morgana said, disgust evident in her tone.

"But I wonder, HOW are you different ?"Morgana continued.

"Umm...did you hit your head or something? You know that I have magic. That's the difference between me and others." Merlin said smartly.

"Thank you for the unpleasant, needless reminder Emrys. But I meant, different from those men. From those knights that you called your friends?"

"Hahaha, you must be talking about ONE knight. Gwaine isn't always like that!"

"I am sure he isn't. Deep down there must be a very honorable and virtuous man in him. But I'm afraid very deep down. Anyway, I know you understood my question and I'm waiting for its answer now."

Merlin remained silent and Morgana thought he was not going to answer that until he softly spoke,

"You know the answer to that already."

Morgana frowned and tried to think what he was referring to and then she recalled. The innocent Merlin. _Henry._

"Ah...yes. You had told me about how you don't board well with 'one nighters'."

" I wonder why? " She thought out loud.

"None of you business."

"You crave affection so much that you can't even consider a relation without affection or losing the affection? That's sad." Morgana mocked him in a sympathetic voice.

"Shut up, Morgana."

"Why? I am just trying to know my future _husband. _Is that such a crime?" She spoke innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Merlin sighed but remained silent. Morgana, however didn't follow the suit.

"Daddy gave you too little hugs?"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" Merlin roared but inwardly flinched . Thinking about his father still pained him.

Morgana smiled and said in a patronising tone,"Ouch. I must've hit a nerve So tell me about Freya. Wait, you already did. Poor thing to fall for such a pathetic person. Did you two ever you know, sh..."

"Why are YOU so curious?" Merlin cut her.

" I mentioned her only once to you and yet you remember her name. If I didn't know any better than I'd say that you are falling for me and thus are jealous. Is that why you proposed to marry me?" Merlin turned around to face her , a mischievous grin adorning his face.

Morgana's smirk vanished and a fierce look took it's place. "I and falling for you? Over my dead body! I remembered it because... Because I have a good memory!"

"Sure, whatever." He turned around and started to walk again but was steered roughly by Morgana.

"You, listen to me. Don't even think for a second that I am marrying you for any other reason than political. I don't want anything thing to do with you, but its all because of you that I have to marry to; because you followed those prophecies so religiously! And now I have no choice but to protect myself by marrying...marrying my sister and Mordred's killer!" Morgana spat, her eyes threatening to tear up but she was not willing to let herself break down in front of Merlin. Turning away from him, she continued walking.

Merlin silently followed her. He tried not to think of what Morgana said because if he did, he might start another fight. It wasn't easy for him to have to spend his life with her. He was aware of the countless crimes she had committed. Of how she had also tried to kill the people who cared for.

Soon, they reached the gates marking the entrance of the Druid city. Walking farther, they saw brick houses lining up on either side of the road. As the sun had risen a few hours ago, there were only a few people on the streets , mostly were still getting up. The air smelled of food, breakfast. Merlin felt his mouth water and his stomach grumbled.

"So what do you we do now?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I enjoyed living with the Druids?"

"Yes, remember I used to visit you? It was after a long time that period that I actually saw you smile. You didn't really have to say it. Your face reflected it." Merlin's lips twitched upwards at the memory.

"I suppose. So I had made some friends when I was living in that camp and some of them managed to remain alive despite Arthur trying to totally wipe them off."

"You know it was on Uther's orders. Arthur didn't have a choice." Merlin tried to reason with her.

Morgana continued speaking, ignoring Merlin's interruption.

"Now, all we have to do is go to the Druids then they will help me "

"What's your plan then? We knock every house in this whole city to ask about your 'friends?' " Merlin asked.

"Oh Please, you underestimate me and my plans."

She then turned around and looked at Merlin as if expecting something.

"Umm...what?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Didn't you hear it?" Morgana frowned.

"Hear what?"

"I communicated through your mind."

"Well, I don't have my magic and that's obviously why I can't use that connection. Thank you so much for the constant reminder! " Merlin hissed angrily.

Morgana, however didn't even listen to what Merlin said. She was thinking something hard, it was evident on her face. Finally Merlin asked,

"So will you now tell me what you said through your mind? I mean, I've made it quite clear that I couldn't hear whatever you said."

"I need to take it off." Morgana spoke suddenly as if coming out of a daze.

"What are you taking about?"

"I need to take off your collar as the druids know you very well and if you don't use your magic at all then they'll get suspicious."

"You...you are taking my collar off!" Merlin said overjoyed.

Morgana answered reluctantly, "Yes ."

"But don't get any ideas. You know how I can easily..."

"Yes. Yes, you can kill Gwen, harm Arthur, yada yada."

"Not only that but we are going to this state's King and the king is my FRIEND. So if you as much as try to even _think_ of something unwanted by me then well...all I can say is that it won't really be good for you." With that Morgana started walking again, Merlin followed get her.

"King? This place has a king?"

"Obviously. Every group has a leader and as this group has become really large, so it has a king."

" And this king is your friend?"

Morgana smirked in answer and kept walking.

Merlin, on the other hand had a horrified expression on his face and moved his feet rather slowly . Even after getting his powers, he would be powerless. _No, _he thought._ I was powerless in Camelot but not really powerless because of my magic, its going to be the same here. But...at that time I only had ONLY my life to worry about but now...Gwen. No! I will find a way. _

Merlin, so lost in his thought hadn't realised that they had reached the Druid castle until he tripped over the front marble stairs of the castle.

Morgana sighed in frustration but directed her hand to Merlin, in order for him to get up. Merlin quickly took it and got up. Then they moved in the castle and all of a sudden Morgana pushed him in a corner, put one hand on his chest and the other on his mouth and murmured, "_nakani wrapum Vera."_

Merlin was breathing heavily after receiving the sudden push from Morgana. She had performed the action so swiftly that Merlin was sure no one had noticed. He then looked at Morgana with a questioning look.

"I have made myself and anyone I'm touching invisible. " She said.

"Why?" Merlin whispered as Morgana released his mouth.

She didn't answer instead put both her arms around Merlin's neck. Her face was so close to him that he could literally count her eyelashes. He took a breath in and was surrounded by the scent of delicious strawberries...the scent of Morgana. Merlin used all of his willpower to not to look at those lips under that perfectly shaped nose of the woman standing so close to him. His mouth slightly, involuntarily opened and at that exact moment Morgana moved back, her hands leaving his shirt's collar but still touching his arm, very slightly to maintain the invisibility spell. Then he heard a click and heat filled him. His core. He felt like he had been revived. Blood had started to flow back into his veins. He eyes had gotten sight again. He felt whole. Complete. His magic was back.

Morgana whispered, "_visiblia verum_" then removed herself from Merlin's personal space and waited for him to stand next to her. Once he did, Morgana looped her arm around Merlin's but after the action remained stationary for a while. The touch had sent shivers down her spine. His magic was attracting hers. His scent was mixing into hers. Although Merlin only had contact with her arm, she felt like he was touching every inch of her body. And oh, she craved the touch. She turned herself to face Merlin, slowly invading his personal space yet again. Her body seems to be moving towards Merlin on its own and Merlin's body was responding too. His pupils were dilated, his heart beating faster and his eyes gazing her beautiful lips longingly. They both were moving closer. Closer and closer...

"Hey! Who are you?"

The guard's voice brought them both to their senses and they quickly sprang apart. Merlin looked at Morgana to answer.

"We are here we to see the king."

"And why do you?" The guard questioned.

"Isn't that the right of every citizen to be able to meet their king when they want to?" Morgana said innocently.

"But you are not a citizen, are you?"

"How can you say that?" Morgana asked.

"Because then you would've followed the standard procedure to meet the king."

The guard said moving closer to them.

"Quit stalking, Morgana. Just tell him who you are and he'll let you through. " Merlin whispered.

"I know he will but this is just fun." Morgana pouted.

"Now you better tell me who you are or..." The guard spoke.

"Chill mate. Telling , telling." Merlin said.

"The woman here is lady Morgana and I am Merlin,probably known as Emrys to you."

"Nice one but I'm not falling for that. Now get out of the shadows and show yourself. "

Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand roughly and propelled towards light.

"There. Recognize me? This lady?" Merlin asked irritated.

The guards face flushed in embarrassment and he bowed in respect, "Lady Morgana, Emrys."

"That's what I was saying." Merlin murmured.

" My apologies. Allow me lead you to the throne room."

"Please do." Morgana replied curtly.

Morgana again linked her arm with Merlin's and whispered, "Let the show begin" in Merlin's ear. Merlin eye rolled and followed the guard.

The guard signaled them to stop at huge door of the room, which was open and had two more guards standing on opposite ends of the door with spears in their hands, forming a cross. The guard who had lead Merlin and Morgana announced," My lord, may I present lady Morgana and the great Emrys to you?"

"Lady Morgana?" A voice asked.

"Bring them in."

And so they walked in. The throne room was grand. There were comfortable seats on either side of the huge, marvellous throne on which the king sat. He was dressed in totally black attire with a red amulet hanging from his neck. He was wearing a red robe having white boundary lines at the edges. His head had a glittering gold crown with a few jewels on it. His face, however looked very old with a lot of wrinkles. But there was wisdom dripping from his brown eyes. He looked very powerful despite his age. _That's the beauty of sorcerers, _Merlin thought.

Merlin followed Morgana as she made her way to the throne. Then she halted and bowed down in respect, Merlin mimicked her actions. The king nodded.

"Edwen! How good it is to see you." Morgana said sweetly.

The king got down from the throne and moved towards Morgana, enveloping her in a hug. Merlin watched the whole scenario with his mouth open.

"It's great to see you too, my child. How are you?"

"I am well..."

"Oh! And you have brought Emrys with you!" King Edwen smiled and made his way to Merlin and shook his hands.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure ?"

"Well, your majesty firstly I will like to congratulate you on your success in creating a kingdom where magic is welcomed unlike other kingdoms."

"Thank you very much, Morgana."

Morgana nodded. " But the real reason is for me to be here is because...I want to get married to Emrys ."

"That's a wonderful news. The greatest witch and warlock united by the noblest bond."

"Umm..sir. Greatest witch? " Merlin asked curiously.

"Oh yes, Emrys didn't you know? Her power is only second to yours." Edwen said enthusiastically.

"Oh, whoa. I guess you forgot to tell me that, sweetheart?" Merlin asked Morgana.

"I just wanted you to be surprised, Merlin." Morgana answered.

"Surprised, I am." Merlin mumbled and Morgana smirked.

"Emrys... or do you prefer Merlin?"

"Merlin, sir."

"Right Merlin! So tell me when do you want to perform this marriage. Although, I think king Arthur would prefer to be the king to approve your marriage. He is Morgana's brother after all." Edwen spoke gently.

Morgana snorted. "He would never approve of it."

"Oh, I think he will; if this marriage makes you happy, my child. Though, I remember you told me how much he cared for you when you first came to us."

"I mean no disrespect to you, Edwen, after all you were my mentor and guided me in the time of need but I really don't want to talk about Arthur now."

Edwen sighed but nodded.

"Besides I want you, specifically, to perform our marriage ceremony. Not only because I owe you for keeping me alive during those years but also because I need an old religion's priest to perform the marriage."

"Marriage through old religion? Have you both thought over it?" Edwen looked at the pair of them who nodded .

"You both know that there's no calling it off, right? "

"Yes, Edwen don't worry, we do." Morgana responded politely.

Edwen then moved back to his throne and sat down.

"I haven't performed that ceremony in years."

"Is there any problem, King Edwen?" Merlin asked in a concerned tone though inside he was hoping there was.

Morgana, however didn't fall for it and glared at him. Merlin smiled innocently.

"No, no. I just was surprised. "

"When can you perform the ceremony?" Morgana asked impatiently.

"In seven days time."

"Any specific reason for that day?" Merlin asked the question Morgana had in her mind.

"It's the time of lunar eclipse. And magic can be drawn from the celestial event. After all, you will be bonded to Morgana through magic and vise versa. "

"Thank you so much, Edwen." Morgana smiled gratefully.

"It's all my pleasure , Morgana. The greatest witch and warlock united? A new destiny will surely be written after the union."

"Another destiny?" Morgana groaned.

"Yes, another destiny. Lets hope that you don't need to defy it like the previous one."

"You knew about the destiny which spoke of me being Morgana's doom?" Merlin asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes,Emrys. I did. "

"I don't understand...then how...how were you so calm after hearing about us wanting to get married as if it was the most normal thing to happen."

"Merlin, I believe that following destiny is the easy way but not the _only_ way. It's rare when someone manages to sway from their destiny and form another destiny but I know Morgana, she is capable of anything. Plus, you are Emrys and I like to believe you are too." Edwen winked.

"Now I think you both should retire to your rooms."

"Jack! Show lady Morgana and Merlin the rooms they would be staying at."

"Yes, sire."

Merlin and Morgana bowed and started to follow the servant when the king spoke,

" Morgana and Merlin. A minute please."

"Yes?"

"During your stay here, I would really appreciate it if you could teach few of my students. Emrys has great powers and Morgana you are the best healer that I know of. It's only a request."

"It's no problem, your majesty. In fact, it will be a great past time."

"I agree with Morgana, sire."

"Great. It's settled then. Thank you both of you. You can rest today and meet your students tomorrow."

AN: REVIEWS please? And I have started watching the 100(tv show). I am finding it awesome. Any of my readers follow it?


End file.
